Ein Weihnachtslied in Prosa
by Anke
Summary: In der Nacht vor Weihnachten erhält Kathryn Janeway Besuch von drei Geistern. Eine Adventskalender-Geschichte.
1. Erster Dezember

Ein Weihnachtslied in Prosa

Summary: In der Nacht vor Weihnachten erhält Kathryn Janeway Besuch von drei Geistern. Eine Adventskalender-Geschichte.

Disclaimer: Wann Star Trek mir gehören wird, steht in den Sternen.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Dezember<strong>

Seska war tot, damit wollen wir beginnen. Kein Zweifel kann darüber bestehen. Der Schein über ihre Beerdigung war vom Doktor und Tuvok unterschrieben worden. Captain Janeway unterschrieb ihn, und Janeways Name war respektiert, wo sie ihn nur hinschrieb, sei es im Alpha- oder im Delta-Quadranten. Seska war so tot wie eine ausgebrannte Plasmaspule.

Wusste Janeway, dass sie tot war? Natürlich wusste sie's. Wie sollte es auch anders sein? Janeway hatte Seskas leblosen Körper in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum gefunden und sie, Tuvok und Neelix waren die einzigen gewesen, die an der trostlosen Beerdigung auf einem gottverlassenen Mond teilgenommen hatten.

Nun bringt mich die Erwähnung von Seskas Begräbnis wieder zu dem Ausgangspunkt meiner Erzählung zurück. Es gibt keinen Zweifel, dass Seska tot war. Das muss scharf ins Auge gefasst werden, sonst kann in der Geschichte, die ich erzählen will, nichts Wunderbares geschehen. Wenn wir nicht vollkommen überzeugt wären, dass Marley tot ist, ehe „A Christmas Carol" beginnt, so wäre durchaus nichts Merkwürdiges in seinem nächtlichen Auftauchen an einem gewissen Weihnachtsabend. Nicht mehr, als bei jedem anderen Herrn in fortgeschrittenen Jahren, der sich nach Feierabend einen kleinen Spaß mit einem alten Kollegen erlaubt.

Wenn Kathryn Janeway an Seska dachte, was selten genug vorkam, geschah dies nicht ohne ein gewisses Bedauern. Mit ihrem scharfen Intellekt und ihrer Erfindungsgabe wäre Seska eine Bereicherung für die Crew der Voyager gewesen. Doch Seska hatte sich dafür entschieden, ihre Fähigkeiten auf die denkbar destruktivste Art und Weise einzusetzen und hatte sich damit schließlich selbst ins Verderben und in den Tod gerissen.

Eines nachmittags, nach Erdenzeit zählte man gerade den 23. Dezember, saß Kathryn Janeway in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum und arbeitete sich durch einen Stapel Berichte. Früher war die Weihnachtszeit Kathryn die liebste Zeit im Jahr gewesen. Doch im Laufe der Jahre war Weihnachten ihr immer gleichgültiger geworden, das Leben als Sternenflottenoffizier ließ nur wenig Zeit für solche Sentimentalitäten. Und seit die Voyager im Delta-Quadranten gestrandet war, waren die Weihnachtsfeste für Kathryn eine schmerzhafte Erinnerung daran, dass ihre Leute eigentlich zuhause im Alpha-Quadranten bei ihren Familien sein sollten. Natürlich hatte sie Tom und Neelix die jährliche Weihnachtsfeier nicht verboten, doch sie persönlich schätzte Prixin viel mehr. Prixin war nicht durch Erinnerungen vorbelastet.

Als der Türmelder zirpte stöhnte Kathryn innerlich auf, sie wusste genau was jetzt kam. Und tatsächlich betrat ein strahlender Neelix ihren Bereitschaftsraum.

„Captain, ich bin hier, um Sie darüber zu informieren, dass die Vorbereitungen zu unserer jährlichen Weihnachtsparty morgen fast abgeschlossen sind."

„Vielen Dank, Mr. Neelix."

Ein zynischer Verwaltungsbeamter in Kathryns Kopf begann auszurechnen, wie viele wertvolle Ressourcen sie wohl für diese Feier verschwenden würden. Der Ausfall von Arbeitszeit, festliche Kleider, Nahrung, Geschenke, alles für diesen einen Abend verbraucht… Natürlich wusste Kathryn, wie wichtig die Feier für die Moral ihrer Crew war und dass dies den Ressourcenverbrauch mehr als wert war, trotzdem wollte der Verwaltungsbeamte einfach nicht verstummen.

„Ich hoffe, Sie werden anwesend sein?", fragte Neelix derweil hoffnungsfroh.

„Ich fürchte nein, Neelix", sagte Kathryn mit mehr Bedauern in der Stimme als sie tatsächlich fühlte.

„Aber Captain, es ist Weihnachten und als Kopf dieser Familie sollten Sie wirklich…"

„Neelix, ich sagte nein", beschied Kathryn schärfer als beabsichtigt. „Ich habe hier Etliches zu tun und ich befürchte, unseren Feinden hier im Delta-Quadranten ist es herzlich egal, ob wir Weihnachten feiern."

Neelix sah sie traurig an. „Ich verstehe, Captain, tut mir leid, dass ich Sie belästigt habe. Wenn Sie es sich doch noch anders überlegen, Sie wissen ja, wo das Holodeck zu finden ist… Wir würden uns alle sehr freuen, vor allem Naomi… wir wollen noch Brownies backen…"

Unter dem strengen Blick seines Captains trat Neelix den Rückzug an. Als sich die Türen hinter ihm geschlossen hatten, stieß Kathryn ein verärgertes Zischen aus. Dass er es gewagt hatte, Naomi Wildman zu erwähnen. Gerade dieses Mädchen hatte es wirklich verdient, ein richtiges Weihnachten zu feiern, zuhause mit seinem Vater und den Großeltern, nicht hier im Delta-Quadranten und bestimmt nicht mit der Kommandantin ihrer Mutter als Highlight des Abends.

Immer noch ärgerlich wandte Kathryn sich wieder ihrer Konsole zu und vertiefte sich erneut in ihre Arbeit. Erst weit nach Schichtende hatte sie den letzten Bericht abgearbeitet. Müde warf Kathryn einen letzten Blick auf den Bildschirm, doch anstatt des vertrauten Logos der Sternenflotte sah sie dort auf einmal Seskas Gesicht, wie es sie frech angrinste.

Kathryn schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. Als sie den Bildschirm wieder fixierte, war da nur das Sternenflotten-Logo zu sehen. Es wäre falsch zu sagen, dass diese Erscheinung Kathryn gänzlich kalt gelassen hätte, doch in ihren sieben Jahren im Delta-Quadranten hatte sie schon zu viel erlebt, um sich von so einer kleinen Einbildung beeindrucken zu lassen.

„Humbug, du bist überarbeitet, Janeway", grummelte sie und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Quartier. Unterwegs stieß sie fast mit Tom Paris zusammen. Der Pilot war sichtbar gut gelaunt und pfiff ein Weihnachtslied vor sich hin. Zum Glück genügter ein einziger Blick, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Kathryn stand der Sinn nach allem anderen als Weihnachtsliedern.

In ihrem Quartier angekommen, warf Kathryn ihre Uniformjacke auf einen Stuhl und replizierte sich eine Tasse Boullion. Zu dieser Jahreszeit konnte man nicht mal mehr ins Kasino gehen. Nicht mehr, seit Neelix es mit Tannen- und Mistelzweigen geschmückt und die Audioprozessoren auf Dauerbeschallung mit den größten Klassikern der Weihnachtsmusik programmiert hatte. Vermutlich hatte Tom Paris ihm bei der Auswahl geholfen. Das würde jedenfalls den übermäßig hohen Anteil von Musik des 20. Jahrhunderts erklären. Kathryn war sich sicher, sie würde schreien müssen, wenn sie noch ein einziges Mal „Last Christmas" hören würde.

Noch ein paar Tage, dann ist alles wieder normal, tröste sie sich, als sie in Bett kletterte. Am liebsten würde sie die nächsten Tage einfach verschlafen und erst dann wieder auftauchen, wenn dieser Wahnsinn ein Ende hätte.


	2. Zweiter Dezember

**2. Dezember**

Kathryn erwachte durch das pulsierende Licht des roten Alarms, was reichlich seltsam war, da das dazugehörige Audiosignal stumm blieb und es in ihrem Quartier eigentlich auch keine Alarmleuchten gab. Augenblicklich war sie aufgesprungen und machte sich mit einem Tricorder auf die Suche nach der Ursache dieser seltsamen Lichterscheinung. Als sie den Wohnbereich betrat, wich ihr, die sie doch eigentlich jeder Lebenslage gewachsen war, die Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Auf ihrem Sofa lümmelte sich ganz frech Seska, oder zumindest eine Gestalt, die Seskas cardassianisches Antlitz perfekt imitierte.

„Nun", sagte Kathryn in ihrem schärfsten und kältesten Tonfall, während sie ihren Tricorder auf die Erscheinung richtete, „was wollen Sie?"

„Viel!" Es war Seskas Stimme.

„Wer sind Sie?"

„Fragen Sie mich, wer ich war."

„Nun, wer waren Sie?", fragte Kathryn lauter. „Für einen Schatten sind Sie ja sonderbar." Tatsächlich behauptete Kathryns Tricorder, dass in ihrem Quartier alles in bester Ordnung sei.

„Als ich lebte, war ich Seska – erst Mitglied Ihrer Crew, dann Ihre liebste Feindin."

Kathryn schenke der vorgeblichen Seska einen verächtlichen Blick.

„Sie glauben nicht an mich?", fragte der Geist.

„Nein", sagte Kathryn.

„Welchen Beweis jenseits Ihrer eigenen Wahrnehmung benötigen Sie denn noch?"

„Ich weiß nicht", brummte Kathryn und änderte den Scanmodus des Tricorders – ergebnislos.

„Ihre Scans bringen keine Ergebnisse. Warum vertrauen Sie Ihrer Wahrnehmung nicht?"

Kathryn hob die Augenbraue. Diese Frage ausgerechnet von Seska, der Meisterin der Täuschung?

„Weil sie die geringste Kleinigkeit stört", entgegnete sie. „Als Wissenschaftlerin glaube ich eher an alles andere, als an eine übersinnliche Erscheinung. Sie könnten eine holografische Projektion, eine Halluzination oder einer von Qs Späßen sein."

„Natürlich, Janeway die Skeptikerin", sagte Seska bitter. „Sie haben mir nie vertraut, warum sollten Sie es jetzt tun?"

„Vielleicht verraten Sie mir einfach, was Sie hier wollen und wir bringen die Sache zu Ende", sagte Kathryn entnervt. Sie wollte wieder zurück in ihr Bett.

„Von jedem Wesen wird verlangt, dass seine Seele unter seinen Mitmenschen wandle, in die Ferne und in die Nähe", antwortete der vorgebliche Geist während er sich erhob und mit theatralischer Stimme fortfuhr; „und wenn die Seele dies während des Lebens nicht tut, so ist sie verdammt, es nach dem Tode zu tun. Man ist verdammt, durch die Welt zu wandern – ach, wehe mir! – und zu sehen, was man nicht teilen kann, was man aber auf Erden hätte teilen können und zu seinem Glück anwenden sollen."

„Aha", sagte Kathryn skeptisch. Seskas Auftritt ließ sie erstaunlich kalt. „Und jetzt sind Sie auf die Voyager gewandelt. Warum?"

„Wie Sie sich vorstellen können, Captain", sagte Seska nun wieder mit ihrer normalen Stimme, „ist es nicht eben befriedigend, seine Zeit als", Seska suchte nach dem richtigen Wort, „Manifestation zu verbringen. Aber wenn man genügend Punkte sammelt, gibt es die Chance auf Erlösung."

„Wir reden hier also von einem Leben nach dem Tod mit Himmel, Hölle und Erlösung?", fragte Kathryn spöttisch.

„Sie haben es erfasst, Captain", sagte Seska eisig.

„Und ich vermute, Sie sind hier, um mir in irgendeiner Art und Weise zu helfen, um damit diese Punkte zu sammeln."

„Ganz genau, wenn man einem ehemaligen Feind hilft, gibt es sogar noch Bonuspunkte."

„Bonuspunkte?" Kathryn musste an sich halten, das wurde langsam absurd.

Seska nickte. „Natürlich wissen die, dass man's nur deswegen tut, aber scheinbar gilt es trotzdem."

„Tut mir leid, Seska – oder wer auch immer Sie sind – aber ich werde mir von Ihnen garantiert nicht helfen lassen."

„Das hatte ich vermutet, deshalb werde ich Ihnen drei Geister vorbeischicken, auf die Sie vermutlich besser hören werden als auf mich. Nutzen Sie Ihre Chance, Kathryn oder lassen Sie es, ich habe getan, was ich tun konnte", entgegnete die Seska-Manifestation und verblasste langsam.

„Humbug", brummte Kathryn als sie auf die Stelle starrte, wo eben noch Seska gestanden hatte. „Wir sind doch hier nicht bei Dickens."


	3. Dritter Dezember

**3. Dezember**

Kathryn fand keine Ruhe, was sollte sie von Seskas plötzlichem Auftauchen und Verschwinden halten? Für einen kurzen Moment erwog sie sogar, die Krankenstation aufzusuchen. Vielleicht hatte sie sich ja einen Virus eingefangen, der diese – Halluzination – erklären würde. Oder vielleicht war es eine Lebensmittelvergiftung? Unwahrscheinlich, sie hatte schon zu lange nicht mehr im Kasino gegessen.

Aber was, wenn es keine Halluzination war?

„Humbug", schalt Kathryn sich selbst. Die Jahre bei der Sternenflotte hatten sie zwar gelehrt, dass in diesem Universum wesentlich mehr möglich war, als der Verstand eines Wissenschaftlers zu glauben vermochte – aber eine geläuterte Seska, die nach ihrem Tod kam, um ihr beizustehen? Das war einfach lächerlich.

„Außerdem brauche ich keinen Beistand", sagte sie laut.

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher."

Kathryn fuhr herum. Auf dem Platz auf der Couch, den vorhin Seska belegt hatte, thronte nun ein fröhlich grinsender älterer Herr. Er war ein wenig füllig, hatte graue Haare und auch ohne die altmodische Sternenflottenuniform hätte Kathryn ihn sofort erkannt.

„Sie sind nicht Captain James T. Kirk."

„Tatsächlich?", grinste die Erscheinung. „Nun, wenn Sie damit meinen, dass ich nicht der Mensch James T. Kirk bin, aus Fleisch und Blut und so, dann haben Sie tatsächlich recht. Der bin ich nicht. Was ich aber bin, ist der Geist von Captain Kirk und ich bin hier um Ihnen…"

„… den Geist der Weihnacht nahe zu bringen?", fragte Kathryn spöttisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein, aber ich habe nicht vor in einer Posse nach Charles Dickens mitzuwirken."

„In einer Posse?" Kirk sah nun ernst aus. „Kathryn, ich bin hier, um Ihnen zu helfen."

„Wenn Sie mir wirklich helfen wollen, dann machen Sie, dass Sie verschwinden. Ich habe ein Schiff zu führen, und dabei würde es mir wirklich helfen, wenn ich jetzt endlich schlafen könnte."

Der Kirk-Geist lachte. „Sie lassen sich wirklich nicht so schnell beeindrucken, Kathryn. Aber glauben Sie mir, dies ist alles andere als eine – wie haben Sie es ausgedrückt? – Posse."

„Ich verstehe nicht, was Sie von mir wollen – Captain Kirk", sagte Kathryn in Ermangelung einer besseren Ansprache. „Ich bin nicht gierig."

„Oh, nennen Sie mich einfach Jim. Nein, Gier kann Ihnen bestimmt niemand vorwerfen, eher das Gegenteil: zu große Opferbereitschaft", sagte Kirk ernst. „Sie sind ein großartiger Captain, Kathryn. Glauben Sie mir, nur wenige hätten in den letzten sieben Jahren vergleichbares leisten können. Aber darüber sind Sie dabei, sich selbst zu verlieren. Irgendwann wird nichts mehr von der wahren Kathryn da sein und Sie werden nur noch eine kalte Captain-Hülle sein."

Vielleicht war es die brutale Wahrheit in diesen Worten, die Kathryn daran hinderte, in diesem Moment Alarm zu schlagen. Wer weiß, vielleicht wäre dann alles verhindert worden, was sich im Folgenden abspielte. Doch Kathryn ließ ihren Kommunikator unberührt – auch wenn sie sich später oft fragte, wie es hatte sein können, dass sie in dieser Nacht scheinbar jeden ihrer Sternenflotten-Reflexe verloren hatte.

Denn Kirk stand jetzt auf, streckte seine Hand aus und griff Kathryn am Arm. „Folgen Sie mir."

Kathryn wollte sich wehren, wollte einwenden, dass sie ihr Schiff nicht verlassen konnte (denn irgendwie war ihr klar, dass Kirk nicht auf der Voyager bleiben wollte), dass sie nur ihren Schlafanzug trug, dass sie wirklich zu müde und garantiert nicht in Stimmung für einen Ausflug sei. Doch Kirks Hand war nicht zu widerstehen.

„Vertrauen Sie mir, Kathryn", sagte er warm und so seltsam es war, spürte Kathryn, dass sie ihm vertrauen konnte. Und in dem Augenblick, als ihr dies bewusst wurde, lösten sich auf einmal die Wände ihres Quartiers um sie herum auf. Im nächsten Moment hatten sie und Kirk die Voyager schon verlassen, die Sterne sausten an ihnen vorbei, die ganze Galaxie schien sich unter ihnen hinwegzudrehen und zack, auf einmal hatte Kathryn wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen.


	4. Vierter Dezember

**4. Dezember**

Kathryn sah sich um. Sie und Kirk standen auf einem Feldweg inmitten einer weiten schneebedeckten Landschaft.

„Wissen Sie, wo wir hier sind?", fragte Kirk.

„Natürlich, wir sind auf der Erde, in Indiana – wir sind zuhause." Kathryns hörte selbst, wie belegt ihre Stimme klang.

„Dann kennen Sie den Weg?"

Kathryn nickte.

Langsam gingen die beiden Captains den Weg entlang. Die Nacht war klar und klirrend kalt. Über ihnen spannte sich das weiße Band der Milchstraße am Firmament. Nur am Rande fragte Kathryn sich, warum sie sich trotz des dünnen Pyjamas und der bloßen Füße so fühlte, als würde sie ihre dickste Winterjacke und warme Stiefel tragen, viel zu sehr war sie mit all dem beschäftigt, was sie sah. Kathryn erkannte jeden Baum, jeden Pfosten, an dem sie vorbei kamen – alles Dinge, von denen sie insgeheim geglaubt hatte, sie niemals mehr wiederzusehen. Langsam näherten sie sich dem kleinen Städtchen, in dem Kathryn aufgewachsen war. Ruhig lag es da unter der dicken Schneeschicht. Die Weihnachtsbeleuchtung der Hauptstraße war schon abgeschaltet, aber durch manches Fenster konnte man noch das Glänzen eines Christbaums erspähen. Schließlich näherten sich die beiden einem alten Farmhaus, das abseits hinter dem Städtchen lag. Die Fenster waren mit unzähligen Papiersternen geschmückt, deren individuelle Formen mehr Enthusiasmus als Fingerfertigkeit verrieten.

Kathryn lächelte. „Ich erinnere mich an diese Sterne. Meine Mom hatte immer schon die Ansicht vertreten, dass replizierter Weihnachtsschmuck seelenlos ist und hat Phoebe und mich jedes Jahr aufs Neue zum Basteln gezwungen – was bei mir immer in einem mittleren Desaster geendet hat."

Kirk gluckste in sich hinein. „Zumindest kann man wirklich sagen, dass diese Sterne Persönlichkeit haben."

Gemeinsam betraten die beiden Captains das Haus. Kathryn sog den vertrauten Duft auf. Es roch nach Tanne, Bienenwachskerzen, den Brownies ihrer Mutter und ein bisschen nach Kaffee. Sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, wie sehr diesen spezielle Mischung vermisst hatte.

In einer Ecke des Wohnzimmers thronte ein großer Tannenbaum. Seit Kathryn denken konnte, hatte ihre Mutter den Baum immer auf die gleiche Art geschmückt: rote und goldene Kugeln, Strohsterne und echte Kerzen. Um den Kamin wand sich eine Tannengirlande und selbstverständlich durften auch die Socken nicht fehlen, in die der Weihnachtsmann seine Gaben stecken sollte. Der rosafarbene mit den goldenen Sternchen und dem „P" gehörte ihrer Schwester Phoebe, während ihr eigener das Emblem der Sternenflotte zeigte. Kathryn erinnerte sich noch gut, sie war sechs Jahre alt gewesen, als ihr Vater ihr diesen speziellen Weihnachtssocken geschenkt hatte.

Leise trat sie an den Kamin und betrachtete die auf dem Sims ausgestellten Fotos. Sie zeigten vor allem Phoebe und sie selbst in verschiedenen Altersstufen. Das letzte schien im Sommer aufgenommen zu sein und zeigte sie beide auf der großen Schaukel im Garten. Kathryn schätzte, dass sie auf dieser Aufnahme höchstens acht Jahre alt sein konnte. Kathryn wollte das Bild gerade in die Hand nehmen, als ein Geräusch sie herumfahren ließ. Vorschichtig schlichen zwei kleine Mädchen in langen weißen Nachthemden die Treppe hinunter.

„Aber was wenn er uns sieht, Kathy?", fragte die jüngere der Beiden ein wenig jammervoll.

„Er wird uns nicht sehen Phoebs", erklärte Kathryns jüngeres Selbst überlegen. „Aber wenn du ein kleines feiges Baby sein willst, kannst du natürlich auch wieder ins Bett gehen."

„Ich bin kein Baby", schniefte die noch sehr kleine Phoebe, während sich die beiden Mädchen hinter dem Sofa ein Nest aus Decken und Kissen bauten und dort in Deckung gingen.

„Erinnern Sie sich?", fragte Kirk.

„Natürlich." Kathryn blinzelte ein paar Tränen weg. „Das war das Weihnachten, als ich herausfinden wollte, wie der Weihnachtsmann seine Geschenke abliefert. Berti Wooster aus meiner Klasse hatte behauptet, er würde die Sachen einfach durch den Kamin beamen, aber ich war überzeugt, dass der Weihnachtsmann seine eigene Raum-Zeit-Singularität schafft und persönlich in jedem Wohnzimmer auftaucht. Selbstverständlich hatte ich in dem Alter keine Vorstellung was eine Raum- Zeit-Singularität eigentlich ist, aber ich fand das Wort schön. Jedenfalls haben Phoebe und ich uns im Wohnzimmer auf die Lauer gelegt, um den Weihnachtsmann zu sehen und zu beweisen, dass Berti vollkommen falsch liegt."

„Und hatten Sie Erfolg?", erkundigte sich Kirk amüsiert.

„Selbstverständlich nicht", lachte Kathryn. „Am nächsten Morgen sind wir beide wieder in unseren Betten aufgewacht und der Weihnachtsmann war dagewesen ohne eine Spur hinterlassen zu haben."

„Jedenfalls hatten Sie immer schon einen bemerkenswerten Tatendrang und Forschergeist", stellte Kirk fest.

„Das kann man wohl so sagen", seufzte Kathryn. „Und das ist wohl auch der Grund dafür, dass ich mich dazu entschieden habe, zur Sternenflotte zu gehen, während Phoebe auf der Erde geblieben ist." Kathryn ging neben den beiden Mädchen, die in ihrem Deckennest hinter dem Sofa mittlerweile friedlich eingeschlafen waren, in die Hocke und streichelte der kleineren über den Kopf. „Ach Phoebs, ob ich dich jemals wiedersehe?"

„Früher als Sie denken", erwiderte Kirk.


	5. Fünfter Dezember

**5. Dezember**

„Du bist doof!"

Die eben noch so friedliche Szenerie rund um Kirk und Kathryn hatte sich komplett gewandelt. Sie befanden sich immer noch im Janewayschen Wohnzimmer, doch seit der stillen Szene von eben waren unverkennbar ein paar Jahre vergangen. Die unbeholfenen Papiersterne waren durch kunstvolle Strohsterne ersetzt worden, die Kathryn eindeutig als das Werk ihrer Schwester identifizierte. Ihre eigenen Werke waren immer so krumm und schief gewesen, dass ihre Mutter sie irgendwann – widerwillig zwar, aber durch den andauernden Beweis der fehlenden feinmotorischen Begabung ihrer Großen mürbe geworden – von den jährlichen Weihnachtsbasteleien befreit hatte. Kathryn hatte schon immer lieber Sterne berechnet als sie zu basteln. Phoebes Sterne hingegen waren über die Jahre immer kunstvoller geworden. Doch nicht nur das veränderte Weihnachtsdekor verriet, dass zwischenzeitlich ein paar Jahre vergangen waren, der deutlichste Hinweis waren die beiden Teenager-Mädchen, die einander gegenüberstanden und sich wütend anfunkelten.

„Ein temperamentvolles Pärchen, Sie beide", bemerkte Kirk glucksend.

„Ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie biestig Phoebe sein konnte, wenn sie wollte", stellte Kathryn stirnrunzelnd fest.

„Wie kannst du behaupten, Daddys Verpflichtungen bei der Sternenflotte seien wichtiger, als Weihnachten hier mit uns zu feiern?" Phoebes Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Er ist so schon so viel weg, aber bisher hat er es immer geschafft, dass wir wenigstens Weihnachten zusammen feiern."

Kathryn, die Jüngere rollte mit den Augen. „Daddy ist Captain der Sternenflotte und als solcher ist der dem Frieden in der Galaxis verpflichtet und nicht nur den Befindlichkeiten seiner heulenden Tochter. Wenn ich mal Captain bin, werde ich bestimmt auch nicht Gefühlsduseleien über meine Pflicht stellen!"

„Ich befürchte in Punkto Biestigkeit stehen Sie sich beide in nichts nach", stellte Kirk fest.

„Sieht ganz so aus", grummelte Kathryn. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an diesen Streit. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass seine dienstlichen Verpflichtungen es Edward Janeway unmöglich gemacht hatten, Weihnachten mit seiner Familie zu feiern. Ansonsten war er immer dagewesen oder sie hatten ihn auf seinem jeweiligen Schiff besucht. In diesem Jahr hatte er sich auf einer Deep Space-Mission befunden, so dass beides unmöglich gewesen war. Phoebe war darüber am Boden zerstört gewesen und hatte mit Gott, der Welt und vor allem der Sternenflotte darüber gehadert, dass sie diesmal ohne den Vater Weihnachten feiern mussten. Das hatte Kathryn nicht so stehen lassen können. Natürlich war sie selbst auch unendlich traurig gewesen, dass ihr Vater diesmal nicht dabei sein konnte. Aber dass Phoebe die Sternenflotte beleidigte, ging erst recht nicht.

Kathryn seufzte, es war das schlimmste, nein das zweitschlimmste, Weihnachtsfest ihres Lebens gewesen. An das andere wollte sie erst gar nicht denken.

Mittlerweile ging der Streit munter weiter. Gerade warf Phoebe Kathryn vor, ein herzloses Monster zu sein, das irgendwann einmal einsam und verbittert auf ihrem heißgeliebten Captainsstuhl sitzen würde.

„Daddy bedauert wenigstens, dass er nicht da sein kann. Aber du – du findest das auch noch gut", warf sie ihrer Schwester vor.

Kathryn, die Ältere war blass geworden. „Ist es das, was Sie mir sagen wollen, Kirk?", erkundigte sie sich. „Dass Phoebes Prophezeiung wahr werden wird? Dass ich eine alte, verbitterte Hexe von einem Captain bin, die nur noch nach dem Protokoll lebt und der alles andere egal ist?"

„Sehen Sie sich selbst so?", fragte Kirk sanft.

„Eigentlich nicht, das heißt manchmal vielleicht, ein bisschen." Kathryn versuchte sich zusammenzunehmen. „Das Protokoll der Sternenflotte gibt es aus gutem Grund und es hat mir auf dem Weg durch den Delta-Quadranten gute Dienste geleistet."

„Trotzdem kann das Leben mit der ein oder anderen Abweichung vom Protokoll noch interessanter werden", bemerkte Kirk zwinkernd.

„Interessanter?"


	6. Sechster Dezember

**6. Dezember**

Mit Bedauern sah Kathryn, wie sich die Wände des Wohnzimmers um sie herum auflösten. Auch wenn sie gerade Zeuge eines bösen Streits gewesen war, hatte es doch so gut getan, einfach wieder einmal zuhause zu sein. Stattdessen fanden sie und Kirk sich nun in den leeren Gängen eines anderen Gebäudes wieder, dass Kathryn sehr gut kannte.

„Die Akademie", wisperte sie unwillkürlich, obwohl sie eigentlich wusste, dass niemand sie hören konnte.

Da es unmöglich war, alle hohen Feiertage jeder Spezies der Föderation zu begehen, hatte man sich bei der Sternenflotte schon vor langer Zeit entschlossen, sie einfach alle zu ignorieren. Und wenn auch sonst die halbe Erde alle Jahre wieder dem Weihnachtsrausch verfiel, so blieben doch Hauptquartier und Akademie der Sternenflotte ein Hort der nüchternen Sachlichkeit. Es war den Kadetten erlaubt, ihre eigenen Schlafräume zu dekorieren, mehr jedoch nicht. Nur in einem Jahr war dies anders gewesen.

„Ist das das Jahr…?", erkundigte sie sich bei Kirk.

James T. Kirk grinste nur von einem Ohr zum andern und wies den Gang hinunter. Gerade öffnete sich die Tür, eine dunkle Gestalt spähte hindurch und winkte dann weiteren noch hinter der Tür verborgenen Gestalten ihr zu folgen.

Atemlos beobachtete Kathryn, wie sich die Türen leise öffneten und eine Gruppe Kadetten langsam und vorsichtig ein riesiges buschiges Etwas in den Gang schleifte.

Jetzt stolperte jemand, fiel fast in das buschige Etwas und fluchte leise. Empörtes Zischen brachte ihn sofort zur Ruhe.

Schweigend folgten die beiden Captains der Gruppe, bis diese an ihrem Ziel angekommen war: der großen Halle der Akademie.

Dort machten sich die Gestalten sofort an die Arbeit. Scheinbar war alles generalstabsmäßig geplant. Derjenige – oder diejenige? in der Dunkelheit war das Geschlecht kaum auszumachen – der vorhin schon den Gang ausgespäht hatte, gab mit leisen Worten und knappen Gesten Anweisungen, die von den restlichen Gruppenmitgliedern umgehend ausgeführt wurden.

In kürzester Zeit hatte die Gruppe das buschige Etwas in einen wunderschönen Weihnachtsbaum transformiert, der nun kugel- und lichtergeschmückt die Halle dominierte.

Die Anführerin – der im Licht des Baums rotglänzende Zopf verriet nun eindeutig, dass es sich um eine Frau handeln musste – gab das Zeichen zum Aufbruch. Während ihre Kumpane verschwanden drehte sich noch einmal kurz um und steckte einen kleinen Strohstern zwischen die Zweige. Dann schlüpfte auch sie durch eine Tür und der Spuk war vorbei. Nur der Baum glänzte einsam in die ruhige Nacht, bewundert von zwei Sternenflotten-Captains aus gänzlich anderen Zeiten.

„Was für eine Operation", sagte Kirk strahlend. „Ich wünschte, das wäre mir damals eingefallen. Dieses politisch korrekte Getue ist mir schon zu meiner Zeit auf die Nerven gegangen."

„Ich kann mich jedenfalls noch gut an die Aufregung am nächsten Morgen erinnern", schmunzelte Kathryn. „Die Bolianer waren ziemlich entrüstet, die Betazoiden bestanden darauf, dass in Angesicht des Baumes dann auch für ihr Fest der freien Liebe geschmückt werden müsste. Die Andorianer verlangten, dass der Baum sofort entfernt werden müsste, was wiederum den Menschen nicht gefiel. Etliche meinten, man könne ihn auch stehen lassen, wenn er schon mal da sei. Die Vulkanier argumentierten dagegen, dass damit Präzedenzfälle für weitere ‚unangemessene Veränderungen der Dekoration nach den folkloristischen Gebräuchen jeder in der Föderation vertretenen Spezies' geschaffen würden."

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie schockierend dieser Gedanke für unsere puristischen Freunde gewesen sein muss", feixte Kirk.

„Vor allem Admiral C'Tum war vehement dagegen", erinnerte sich Kathryn. „Haben Sie schon einmal von einem Brauch namens Karneval gehört, der in manchen Gegenden Deutschlands noch gepflegt wird? Scheinbar war der Admiral dort einmal zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort…"

Die beiden Captains lachten leise in sich hinein.

„Ich frage mich, wo sie wohl diesen wunderschönen Baum herhatten?", sagte Kirk gedankenverloren als er näher an den Baum herantrat.

„Sabine, meine Zimmergenossin auf der Akademie stammte aus einer Familie, der riesige Wälder in Kanada gehörten", sagte Kathryn scheinbar ebenso gedankenverloren. „Sie hat es damals sehr vermisst, dass Weihnachten an der Akademie überhaupt kein Thema war – wie einige andere auch. Es wurde später übrigens auch ein Bekennerschreiben gefunden, unterzeichnet von der Weihnachts-Guerilla."

„Der Weihnachts-Guerilla?" Kirk grinste. „Ich schätze mal, das waren Leute, die im richtigen Moment die Menschlichkeit über die Regeln stellten."

„Sie waren jung", sagte Kathryn. „Sehr jung."


	7. Siebter Dezember

**7. Dezember**

Kathryn sah sich um. Sie befand sich in einer spärlich beleuchteten Wohnung, die mit halbgepackten Kisten vollgestellt war. Kathryn wurde kreidebleich.

„Nein, nicht dieses Weihnachten. Bitte nicht."

„Es tut mir leid, Kathryn", sagte Kirk mitfühlend.

Kathryn wanderte zu dem halbgelehrten Bücherregal, in dem ein Bild mit einem Trauerflor stand.

„Daddy", flüsterte sie, während sie die Konturen des vertrauten Gesichts hinter der Glasscheibe nachfuhr. Mit dem Moment, als sie und Kirk in diesem kleinen Apartment auftaucht waren, war alles wieder da. Die Trauer, die Verzweiflung und die Wut, die dem Tod ihres Vaters gefolgt waren. Kathryn erinnerte sich noch gut, wie ihr in diesem Jahr jedes einzelne „Frohe Weihnachten" als reiner Hohn erschienen war. Wie konnte es je wieder frohe Weihnachten geben, wenn ihr geliebter Vater tot war?

„Aber es hat wieder frohe Weihnachten gegeben", sagte Kirk, als ob er ihre Gedanken lesen konnte und nahm sie in den Arm. Und vermutlich nur weil Weihnachten war, vergaß Kathryn für einen Moment, dass sie ein starker stolzer Captain war und fügte sich in die fast väterlich anmutende Umarmung.

„Ich weiß", sagte sie leise und löste sich ganz langsam aus Kirks Armen. „Aber sie weiß das nicht."

Bestürzt betrachtete Kathryn ihr jüngeres Selbst, das nun den Raum betreten hatte. Sie sah so traurig aus, müde und abgehärmt. Die Haare waren nur zu einem unordentlichen Zopf gebunden und die Art und Weise, wie ihre schwarzen Kleider um sie flatterten, verriet, dass da einige Kleidergrößen verloren gegangen waren. Fast wollte Kathryn sich selbst in den Arm nehmen, so wie Kirk es eben mit ihr getan hatte.

„Lassen Sie sie", sagte Kirk ruhig. „Sie muss durch dieses Tal gehen, um wieder nach oben zu kommen."

„Ich hatte mich in Arbeit vergraben", erinnerte sich Kathryn. „Es gab so viel zu regeln, der Nachlass meines Vaters, die Trauerfeier – Mom und Phoebe waren so hilflos."

„Sie hingegen haben Maßnahmen ergriffen", sagte Kirk und deutete auf die Kisten, „Entscheidungen getroffen. Immer nach dem, was sie dachten, dass das Beste für alle wäre. Egal ob die wollten oder nicht."

Der Türsummer ging und die jüngere Kathryn öffnete.

„Phoebe! Bist du gekommen, um mir beim Packen zu helfen?"

„Ich bin gekommen, um dir beim Auspacken zu helfen!", entgegnete die jüngere Janeway-Schwester energisch.

Kathryns Augen verengten sich. „Meine Entscheidung steht fest."

„Eine Entscheidung, von der du wann geruht hättest, sie uns mitzuteilen?", fragte Phoebe scharf. „Sag mal Kathryn, bist du vollkommen irre, deine Karriere bei der Sternenflotte an den Nagel zu hängen?"

„Aber wie soll ich jetzt, nach Daddys Tod, noch weiter zur Sternenflotte gehen? Wie könnte ich Mum oder dir das antun?"

„Himmel, Kath", Phoebe verdrehte die Augen. „Du mit deinem absolut wahnsinnigen verdrehten Pflichtgefühl. Wenn du deine Karriere bei der Flotte aufgibst, weil du keine Lust mehr auf Raumfahrt hast – meinetwegen gerne. Das kann ich ehrlich nachvollziehen. Aber das, wovon du dein Leben lang geträumt hast, aufzugeben, nur aus einem abstrusen Pflichtgefühl deiner Mutter und deiner Schwester gegenüber, Kath, das ist einfach bescheuert. Du hast so hart gearbeitet und hast schon so viel erreicht. Das kannst du nicht einfach wegwerfen."

„Natürlich kann ich das." Kathryn streckte das Kinn vor.

„Natürlich kann sie das." Phoebe rieb sich die Stirn. „Manchmal bist du sturer als ein Klingone."

„Ich weiß, was ich Mum schuldig bin", fuhr Kathryn verstockt fort.

„Du bist ihr verdammt noch mal nichts schuldig", explodierte Phoebe.

„Doch."

„Nein, bist du nicht. Du bist Mum nichts schuldig, mir nichts schuldig, Dad nichts schuldig. Die einzige, der du was schuldig bist, bist du selbst. Hier geht es um dein Leben, Kath, ganz allein um dein Leben."

„Aber Mum…"

„Was meinst du, wer mich hergeschickt hat, nachdem ihr einer von Daddys alten Kollegen von deiner Kündigung erzählt hat? Und meinst du, wir haben Lust unser zukünftiges Leben mit einer Kathryn Janeway zu verbringen, die sich in ihrer heldenhaften Pflichterfüllung ihrer Familie gegenüber suhlt? Nein danke, haben wir nicht! Du glaubst vielleicht, dass du die einzige bist, die um Daddy trauert, und dass es dadurch besser wird. Aber es wird verdammt noch mal nicht dadurch besser, dass du dein Leben aufgibst. Du bist nicht dazu geboren, auf einer Bürostelle glücklich zu werden. Du bist dazu geboren, da raus zu fliegen." Phoebe hatte die schwach protestierende Kathryn zum Fenster gezogen. „Das bist du, Kath", sagte sie leise. „Genau wie Daddy. Gib das nicht auf, nicht unseretwegen. Bitte."

„Ich weiß nicht, Phoebe."

Phoebe legte den Arm um ihre ältere Schwester. „Komm nach Hause, Kathy, komm über die Feiertage zur Ruhe. Und wenn du im neuen Jahr immer noch meinst, du müsstest die Flotte verlassen, dann sehen wir weiter."

„Sie haben sich dann noch einmal umentschieden", sagte Captain Kirk zu Captain Janeway.

„Das habe ich", nickte Kathryn. „Aber war das eine gute Entscheidung? Meine Mutter hat mich nun auch verloren."

„Das werden wir noch sehen", meinte Kirk. „Wie die Ferengi sagen: Abgerechnet wird zum Schluss!"

**r**


	8. Achter Dezember

**8. Dezember**

Wieder verschwanden die Wände um die beiden Captains herum und unvermittelt fanden sie sich in einem Büroraum wieder. Das Zimmer hatte eine äußerst seltsame Anmutung, die Architektur, Fenster und Türen waren eindeutig klingonisch, während Schreibtisch, Stühle und die restliche Einrichtung ebenso eindeutig dem Sternenflotten-Standard entsprachen. Der Schreibtisch sah so aus, als sei er eben verlassen worden. Über die Platte lag eine Reihe Padds verstreut und neben dem Bild eines lächelnden Mannes in der Uniform eines Admirals der Sternenflotte stand eine dampfende Tasse.

„Wissen Sie wo wir hier sind?", fragte Kirk.

„Natürlich", erwiderte Kathryn. „Das war mein Büro während meines diplomatischen Praktikums auf Kronos."

„Diplomatisches Praktikum", schnaubte Kirk. „Zu meiner Zeit konnte man noch ohne solche Kinkerlitzchen kommandierender Offizier werden."

„Oh, mir hat diese Zeit viel gebracht", erinnerte sich Kathryn. „Ich habe gelernt, mit einem Bat'leth umgeht und auf klingonisch zu fluchen."

„Beides sehr nützliche Fähigkeiten", nickte Kirk. „Trotzdem machen Sie eben nicht den Eindruck, als ob Sie besonders glücklich wären hier zu sein." Er wies mit dem Kinn auf eine junge Frau mit den Abzeichen eines Lieutenant Commanders, die gerade mit einem weiteren Stapel Padds den Raum betrat.

„Was erwarten Sie?", fragte Kathryn. „Wenn die Klingonen für etwas überhaupt kein Verständnis haben, dann warum man die Geburt eines dermaßen unkriegerischen Mannes feiern sollte – und sie machen aus ihrer Verachtung auch keinen Hehl. Selbst bei den Ferengi ist es zu Weihnachten besser, sie haben zwar keinerlei Verständnis für den spirituellen Aspekt, aber der kommerzielle Aspekt, der sich im Laufe der Zeit um Weihnachten entwickelt hat, fasziniert sie. Die gesamte menschliche Belegschaft der Botschaft auf Kronos hatte jedenfalls in dem Jahr über Weihnachten Urlaub genommen – nur die Praktikantin musste natürlich bleiben, zusammen mit einigen Andorianern und Vulkaniern. Ich erwartete des zweitschlimmste Weihnachtsfest meines Lebens."

Kathryn beobachtete ihr jüngeres Selbst, das gerade unglücklich an der dampfenden Tasse schnupperte und ergänzte: „Außerdem konnte man die klingonischen Replikatoren nie dazu bringen ordentlichen Kaffee zu erzeugen. Raktajino ja, aber der normale Kaffee hatte immer eine eigenartige Teernote."

„Das hört sich ja wirklich nach harten Zeiten an", schmunzelte Kirk.

„Ich wäre fast auf Tee umgestiegen", sagte Kathryn. „Earl Grey bekam der Replikator nämlich phantastisch hin."

„Aber soweit ist es nicht gekommen", sagte Kirk.

„Zum Glück nicht – seinetwegen." Kathryn lächelte, als ein dunkelhäutiger Vulkanier das Büro betrat. Auch ihr jüngeres selbst sah lächelnd von ihren Padds auf.

„Tuvok!"

„Commander Janeway", nickte der so freudig begrüßte förmlich. „Hier ist der Bericht, um den Sie mich gebeten haben."

„Wissen Sie, ich habe ihn nie dazu gebracht, mich auch nur ein einziges Mal informell anzusprechen", lächelte Kathryn. „Aber wenigstens toleriert er meinen menschlichen Überschwang."

„Sie haben ihn hier kennengelernt?", fragte Kirk.

„Ja, wir haben in Fragen der Sicherheit von Föderationsbürgen im Klingonischen Reich zusammengearbeitet. Ich habe sehr schnell begonnen, ihn zu mögen, aber natürlich hatte ich lange Zeit keine Ahnung, was er von mir hielt, bis…"

„… jetzt", ergänzte Kirk.

Tuvok hatte sich schon fast zum Gehen gewandt und drehte sich noch einmal um.

„Commander, das wollte ich Ihnen noch übergeben." Brüsk reichte er der jüngeren Kathryn ein kleines Päckchen. Kathryn musste unwillkürlichen über den verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck ihres jüngeren Selbst lachen. Vorschichtig öffnete Commander Janeway das Päckchen und sog überrascht und genussvoll die Luft ein. Auch Captain Janeway wurde fast schwindelig von dem herrlichen Duft, der nun den Raum füllte.

„Oh, Tuvok, das ist wundervoll. Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll. Vielen , vielen Dank!"

„Sie müssen mir nicht danken, Commander. Ich habe beobachtet, dass die regelmäßige Zufuhr von Kaffee Ihre Arbeitseffizienz signifikant erhöht."

„Das tut sie in der Tat", lachte Commander Janeway und sog wieder genussvoll den Duft ein.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Commander", sagte Tuvok gemessen.

„Frohe…" Die jüngere Kathryn brachte vor Rührung kein Wort mehr heraus. Tuvok nickte knapp und verließ das Büro.

„Ein Weihnachtsgeschenk von einem Vulkanier, das hat Seltenheitswert", kommentierte Kirk. „Wenigstens hat dieses insoweit Logik, dass Ihre für Ihre Arbeitseffizienz von Nutzen war."

„Dabei war das größte Geschenk gar nicht der Kaffee", sagte Kathryn versonnen, „sondern, dass ich ab dem Moment wusste, wie groß Tuvoks Freundschaft für mich ist."


	9. Neunter Dezember

**9. Dezember**

Wieder löste sich die Szene um sie herum auf. Kathryn behielt ihr selig lächelndes jüngeres Selbst und die Kaffeepackung so lange wie möglich im Blick, doch in nur Sekundenbruchteilen waren beide verschwunden und die zwei Captains befanden sich in einem tiefverschneiten Park.

„Der Central Park in New York", sagt Kathryn leise. „Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass Sie dieses Weihnachten nicht auslassen würden."

Kirk nickte nur. Schweigend gingen sie die ruhigen Wege entlang, der Schnee auf den Bäumen glitzerte im Mondlicht. Kathryn wurde ganz eng ums Herz, als sie sah, wie wunderschön, wie perfekt hier alles war. Nach einigen Minuten schlossen sie zu einem weiteren Pärchen auf, dass durch den Park spazierte. Das lange rote Haar der Frau quoll unter einer beigen Strickmütze hervor, die grauen Haare des Mannes waren unbedeckt. Kathryn hätte ihn unter Tausenden erkannt und sie stellte fest, dass es auch nach den vielen Jahren immer noch schmerzte, ihn zu sehen.

„Mark."

Ihr ehemaliger Verlobter und ihr jüngeres Selbst wanderten vollkommen in sich versunken durch den nächtlichen Park. Die beiden Captains folgten ihnen im Abstand von wenigen Metern. Für einen Moment musste Kathryn bei dem Gedanken lächeln, was wohl die Leute denken würden, wenn sie sie beide sehen könnten. Kirk in seiner veralteten Uniform und sie selbst im rosa Seidenpyjama. An der Schlittschuhbahn machten beide Paare halt.

„Du hast Recht, Mark." Kathryn sah, wie der Atem ihres jüngeren Selbst beim Sprechen in der Kälte der Nacht kondensierte. „Ein Spaziergang durch den Central Park in der Weihnachtsnacht ist wirklich etwas Besonderes."

„Und ich hoffe, dass dieser Spaziergang noch besonderer wird", sagte Mark Johnson warm. Kathryn zog es das Herz zusammen, sie wusste, was gleich kommen würde. Ihr jüngeres Selbst war hingegen vollkommen ahnungslos.

„Besonderer!", lachte sie.

„Ganz und gar besonders", sagte Mark ernst. „Ich habe hier etwas für dich."

Er überreichte Kathryn ein festlich verpacktes Päckchen.

„Noch ein Weihnachtsgeschenk?", fragte Kathryn, die jüngere lachend. „Aber wir hatten doch schon Bescherung." Mit den Zähnen zerrte sie an ihrem Handschuh, um eine Hand zum Öffnen des Päckchens freizubekommen.

„Nein, kein Weihnachtsgeschenk", sagte Mark. „Oder, nur wenn du es so möchtest."

„Wenn ich es so möchte?", frage Kathryn, während sie das Geschenk auswickelte – ein wunderschönes ledergebundenes Exemplar von Dantes Göttlicher Komödie. „Und andernfalls?"

„Andernfalls könnte es auch mein Verlobungsgeschenk sein." Kathryn hörte das leise Zittern in Marks Stimme, damals hatte sie es nicht wahrgenommen. „Kathryn Janeway, möchtest du mich heiraten?"

Kathryn sah, wie ihre Mine erst einen schockierten, dann einen freudig erregten Ausdruck trug. „Ja, Mark", sagte sie rau. „Ich würde dich gerne heiraten."

Irgendwoher hatte Mark Johnson nun einen Ring gezaubert und steckte ihn auf Kathryns durch die Geschenk-Auspack-Aktion noch unbehandschuhte Hand, bevor er sie an sich zog und zärtlich küsste.

„Ein erstklassiger Antrag", sagte Kirk anerkennend. „Der Junge weiß, wie man es anstellt."

„Es war unser letztes Weihnachten zusammen", Kathryn schluckte. „Im Jahr darauf war eine wichtige Konferenz auf Bajor und im Jahr darauf war die Voyager schon im Delta-Quadranten gestrandet. Mark hatte schnell heiraten wollen, aber ich war der Meinung, wir hätten doch noch so viel Zeit."

„Eine weit verbreitete Sternenflotten-Krankheit", bemerkte Kirk. „Die Leute sind so beseelt von ihrem Auftrag, dass sie ihr eigenes Leben ganz vergessen. War schon zu meiner Zeit so."

„Ich schätze mal, das ist die Lektion, die ich aus der ganzen Sache lernen sollte", sagte Kathryn, während sie das glückliche Paar an der Schlittschuhbahn beobachtete, „dass die Pflicht nicht alles ist."

„Lebenswert wird das Leben erst, wenn man neben der Pflicht die Menschlichkeit nicht vergisst", bemerkte Kirk. „Selbst Ihr Vulkanier weiß das – auch wenn er es vermutlich nie zugeben würde."

„Das ist schön und gut", sagte Kathryn bitter. „Aber weder Sie noch Tuvok sind dafür verantwortlich, dass die Voyager im Delta-Quadranten gestrandet ist."

„Sie glauben, Sie haben sie alle unglücklich gemacht", sagte Kirk sanft.

„Ich glaube, dass es meine erste Verantwortung ist, sie wieder sicher nach Hause zu bekommen", entgegnete Kathryn. „Alles andere ist zweitrangig."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Kirk. „Nun das ist nicht mehr mein Thema. Dafür ist mein Kollege verantwortlich."

Kirk wies auf die Schlittschuhbahn, auf der sich nun schwungvoll eine Gestalt näherte.


	10. Zehnter Dezember

**10. Dezember**

„Captain Picard", rief Kathryn erstaunt. Den Kommandanten des Flaggschiffs der Föderation auf Schlittschuhen zu sehen, war etwas, dass sie nie für möglich gehalten hätte.

Picard kam mit einem eleganten Schwung vor ihr zum Stehen.

„Captain Janeway", begrüßte er sie höflich.

Kathryn kam auf einmal ein schrecklicher Gedanke. „Sie sind doch nicht…?"

„Tot?", fragte Picard. „Nicht, dass ich wüsste."

„Aber Kirk…" Kathryn drehte sich dorthin um, wo eben noch ihr Begleiter gestanden hatte, doch Kirk war verschwunden.

„Ich glaube, Sie dürfen das mit dem Geist nicht so eng sehen", bemerkte Picard, während er sich setzte und die Schlittschuhe auszog. „Das hier ist eine Erfahrung, die jenseits des normalen Raum-Zeit-Gefüges stattfindet. Da ist mit allem zu rechnen."

„Aha", sagte Kathryn und frage sich beunruhigt, ob der Picard aus Fleisch und Blut wohl Erinnerungen an dieses Erlebnis haben würde. Sie hoffte nicht. Nicht zuletzt in Anbetracht ihres rosa Pyjamas. Wenn sie wenigstens die Standard-Sternenflotten-Nachtwäsche tragen würde…

„Sie sind dann vermutlich der Geist der diesjährigen Weihnacht?", erkundigte sie sich laut.

„Das kann man so sagen. Nicht, dass ich je damit gerechnet hätte, einmal diese Rolle zu spielen. In der Schauspielgruppe auf der Akademie habe ich mal Ebenezer Scrooge gespielt. „Beverley – Dr. Crusher – meinte, ich sei ganz vorzüglich für diese Rolle geeignet", verlegen brach Picard ab.

„Und jetzt zeigen Sie mir die Wunder der diesjährigen Weihnacht?"

„Ganz genau, wenn Sie mir bitte folgen wollen."

Galant reichte Picard ihr den Arm. Sobald Kathryn ihn ergriffen hatte, wurde es plötzlich wieder hell um sie und der eben noch so ruhige Park war voller Leben. Auf der Eisfläche tummelten sich Kinder und Erwachsene. Einige drehten sehr gekonnt ihre Runden, während andere sich mehr schlecht als recht auf denen Beinen hielten und wieder andere schafften nicht einmal das. Über all dem schwebte eine fröhliche ausgelassene Stimmung. Kathryn hörte ausgelassenes Lachen und Kreischen.

„Ich war einmal sehr gut im Schlittschuhlaufen", bemerkte sie zu Picard.

„Dann sollten Sie unbedingt einmal das Holodeckprogramm Theta 42 ausprobieren", empfahl Picard. „Ein kleiner See am Fuße der tiefverschneiten bayerischen Alpen, wunderschön –die beste Simulation einer Eisfläche, die Sie je erlebt haben und ein Glühweinstand..."

Gemeinsam mit dem Geister-Picard durchquerte Kathryn den Central Park und wanderte durch die Straßen New Yorks. Sie hatte die Metropole schon häufiger im Advent besucht und damals hatte sie das Gedränge und die Hektik der Menschen schrecklich gefunden. Heute war ihre Wahrnehmung anders. Die meisten Menschen hatten es zwar eilig und stürmten päckchenbladen von Geschäft zu Geschäft, doch Kathryn bemerkte auch die Vorfreude, die unter der ganzen Hektik lag. Die freudige Erwartung des großen Festes. Und Kathryn sah, dass es beileibe nicht nur Menschen waren, die von dieser Vorfreude erfasst waren. Eben drückte sich eine Bajoranerin mit Nikolausmütze an ihr vorbei, die Hände voller unzähliger Tüten, während ein Trill-Mann mit Truthahn „Jingle Bells" vor sich hin pfiff. Besonders erstaunlich fand Kathryn den Cardassianer, der mit einem Weihnachtsbaum auf der Schulter die Fifth Avenue entlang schritt.

„Man könnte glauben, dieses Weihnachten sei ansteckend", lächelte Picard, der ihren Blicken gefolgt war.

„Und das in unserem rationalen Jahrhundert." Kathryn schüttelte den Kopf.

Die beiden bogen um eine Ecke und waren nun auf einmal nicht mehr in New York, sondern auf einem kleinen Weihnachtsmarkt. Hinter den Buden zeichnete sich die Silhouette eines wohlbekannten Gebäudes ab. Auf den schmalen Gassen zwischen den Buden drängten sich viele Besucher in der Uniform der Sternenflotte. Kathryn lächelte.

„Der Markt hinter dem Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte. Hier war ich während der Zeit auf der Akademie so oft."

Kathryn sog die wohlbekannten Gerüche auf. Ktarianischer Glühwein, gebrannte Mandeln, Nürnberger Elisenlebkuchen, Zuckerwatte nach tallerianischer Art – alles Erinnerungen an herrliche Zeiten.

„Nicht nur Sie", lächelte Picard. „Das hier war wohl für uns alle das Weihnachtsrefugium, in das wir uns ab und an aus dem nüchternen Akademie-Alltag geflüchtet haben."

Tatsächlich zog auch jetzt eine Gruppe Kadetten an ihnen vorbei. Einige mussten etwas zu eifrig dem synteholhaltigen Glühwein zugesprochen haben, denn eben stimmten sie mehr laut als schön „Stille Nacht" an.

„Zu meiner Zeit waren wir aber musikalischer." Kathryn schwankte zwischen Belustigung und Entrüstung.

„Und zu meiner Zeit erst", lachte Picard. Dann bot er ihr wieder den Arm. „Kommen Sie, wir haben noch einige Besuche vor uns."


	11. Elfter Dezember

**11. Dezember**

Wieder fand sich Kathryn auf dem Feldweg vor ihrem Heimatort wieder und wieder folgte sie dem Weg durch die bekannte Landschaft. Dieses Mal war es heller Tag und die Straßen ihres Heimatortes waren voller Leben. Kathryn sah sich neugierig um. Seit ihrer Abwesenheit hatte sich einiges getan. Die Bäckerei hatte ein neues Ladenschild und der Buchladen einen neuen Anstrich erhalten. Kathryn erinnerte sich, dass ihre Mutter ihr kurz vor ihrer Abreise erzählt hatte, dass die MacKenzie-Schwestern, denen der Laden gehörte, sich über die Frage der richtigen Farbe böse gestritten hatten. Kathryn bezweifelte, ob dieses knallige Türkis die Sache wirklich wert gewesen war.

Sie kamen an Mr. Rabb auf seinem Fahrrad vorbei, der schon in Kathryns Kindheit Postbote gewesen war und nun noch die letzten Päckchen und Briefe austrug. Erstaunlich, dass selbst nach Jahrhunderten die elektronische Kommunikation den handgeschriebenen Brief nicht vollkommen verdrängt hatte. Auch wenn die Briefe nun genauso wie Pakete und Päckchen zur nächstgelegenen Poststation gebeamt wurden.

Kathryn duckte sich unwillkürlich als ein Schneeball angeflogen kam. Der traf Clayton Webb, seit Menschengedenken Bürgermeister der kleinen Gemeinde. Wutentbrannt sah er sich nach den Missetätern um und schnell hatte er zwei ca. zehnjährige Jungen erspäht, die betont unschuldig aussahen.

„Victor und Jason Sims! Habt ihr den Schneeball geworfen?"

Sims – das mussten die Zwillingssöhne von Harriet sein. In der Grundschule waren Kathryn und Harriet Sims beste Freundinnen gewesen, doch dann hatten sie sich aus den Augen verloren. Kathryn hatte gewusst, dass Harriet Mutter geworden war, doch sie hatte nie die Zeit gefunden, sie zu besuchen.

„Wieder mal die Pflicht über das Leben gestellt", dachte sie zynisch.

Mittlerweile hatten Picard und sie ihr Elternhaus erreicht. Der Sternenschmuck in den Fenstern war diesmal eine Mischung aus Phoebes kunstfertigen Sternen und etlichen ungelenken Versuchen aus Papier etwas zu basteln, das Sternen entfernt ähnlich kam.

„Ich befürchte Phoebes Kinder haben ihr handwerkliches Geschick von mir geerbt", stellte Kathryn trocken fest. Gemeinsam mit Picard betrat sie das Wohnzimmer. Hier hatte sich nichts verändert. Das Sofa, der Kamin, das Bücherregal – alles war so, wie Kathryn es in Erinnerung hatte. In der Ecke wartete bereits der noch ungeschmückte Weihnachtsbaum, auf dem niedrigen Wohnzimmertisch standen eine Flasche Rotwein und zwei Gläser. Kathryn kannte die Marke, der Lieblingswein ihrer Mutter. Echter Rotwein mit echtem Alkohol, der nur zu besonderen Anlässen hervorgeholt wurde. Kathryn trat zum Kamin. Auf dem Sims waren die Kindheitsbilder von Phoebe und ihr in den Hintergrund gedrängt worden. Stattdessen standen da Phoebes Hochzeitsfoto, Bilder von Phoebes Kindern und ganz vorne eine Aufnahme von Kathryn in der Uniform eines Captains der Sternenflotte.

„Pass auf, die Kiste fällt bald auseinander." Kathryn fuhr herum, als sie die Stimme ihrer Mutter hörte. Gemeinsam mit Phoebe hatte Gretchen Janeway gerade das Wohnzimmer betreten. Beide Frauen waren mit Kartons beladen. „Was würde Kathryn sagen, wenn sie nach Hause kommt und feststellen muss, dass du unseren Christbaumschmuck zerdeppert hast?"

„Du bist immer noch überzeugt, dass sie zurückkommt, oder?", stellte Phoebe fest.

„Kleines, du weißt, ich habe immer daran geglaubt, selbst als es hieß, dass sie alle tot wären und seit wir nun sogar regelmäßigen Kontakt haben, bin ich felsenfest überzeugt – gibst du mir bitte den Karton mit den roten Kugeln – Kathryn ist stur wie ein Maulesel, wenn sie sich was in den Kopf gesetzt hat, kann sie nichts und niemand von ihrem Weg abbringen. Ich hoffe, diese Leute, mit denen sie dort draußen ist, wissen, was für ein Glück sie haben, ausgerechnet Kathryn als Captain zu haben."

„Aber einmal hat sie sich von ihrem Weg abbringen lassen", sagte Phoebe düster, während sie die Kerzen auf den Baum steckte.

„Du meinst, als sie nach Edwards Tod aus der Sternenflotte austreten wollte?" Gretchen sah ihre jüngere Tochter warm an. „Da hast du sie nicht von ihrem Weg abgebracht. Im Gegenteil, wenn ein Mensch dafür bestimmt ist, ins All zu fliegen, dann Kathryn. Sie ist wie ihr Vater. Edward wäre auch nicht glücklich geworden, wenn ich versucht hätte, ihn an die Erde zu binden."

„Aber sie wären dann noch da", meinte Phoebe.

„Vielleicht", sagte Gretchen. „Aber wären sie dann auch die Menschen, die wir lieben? An Edward hat mir gerade das Abenteuerlustige und sein Forscherdrang gefallen. Deshalb habe ich ihn geheiratet und keinen Bürohengst. Und Kathryn – was meinst du, was für ein unausgelastetes und zänkisches Weib deine Schwester geworden wäre, wenn sie nicht raus ins All geflogen wäre."

Phoebe lächelte: „Das habe ich ihr damals auch gesagt."

„Und das ist nicht weniger wahr, nur weil Kathryn jetzt ein paar Tausend Lichtjahre von uns fort ist. Sie ist da draußen und tut das, was sie liebt und was sie am besten kann – und irgendwann wird sie zu uns zurückkommen. Das weiß ich einfach."

Gretchen legte die Christbaumkugeln zur Seite, ging zum Wohnzimmertisch und schenkte sich und Phoebe von dem bereitstehenden Rotwein ein. „Auf Edward und Kathryn, wo auch immer ihr seid – Frohe Weihnachten!"


	12. Zwölfter Dezember

**12. Dezember**

Kathryn wusste nicht, ob Picard den Versuch gemacht hatte, sie zum gehen zu bewegen. Auf keinen Fall hätte sie sich von ihrer Familie losreißen können. Sie war dabei, als ihre Mutter und Phoebe den Baum fertig schmückten und dabei die Rotweinflasche leerten. Sie hörten den Geschichten zu, die sich die beiden erzählten. Teilweise waren es alte Geschichten, aus ihrer und Phoebes Kindheit, teilweise neue Geschichten, in denen Phoebes Kinder die Hauptrolle spielten.

Kurz nachdem der Baum fertig geschmückt war, lernte Kathryn ihre Nichte und ihren Neffen kennen. Beide Kinder kamen in Begleitung ihres Vaters ins Haus gestürmt, mit roten Wangen und voller Geschichten über die gefährlichen Schneeballschlacht-Abenteuer, die sie überstanden hatten. Kathryn konnte ihre Augen kaum von den beiden wenden. In Phoebes Sohn glaubte sie Spuren ihres Vaters zu erkennen, Phoebes kleine Tochter war das Ebenbild ihrer Schwester. Natürlich hatte sie Holo-Aufnahmen beider Kinder bekommen, aber sie hier in der Realität zu sehen, war noch einmal etwas ganz anderes.

Langsam senkte sich die Nacht über Indiana. Kathryn war dabei, als ihre Familie sich gemeinsam an den festlich gedeckten Tisch setzt. Es gab Gans mit Kastanienfüllung – wie jedes Weihnachten seit Kathryn zurückdenken konnte. Danach durften die Kinder endlich das Wohnzimmer betreten, in dem der Baum festlich erstrahlte. Das sprachlose Staunen der beiden Kinder war fast mehr als Kathryn ertragen konnte. Es war so schön, so ruhig, so friedlich. Am liebsten hätte sie jeden Moment festgehalten – selbst als es kurze Zeit später mit der Ruhe und dem Frieden vorbei war.

Kathryns Nichte und Neffe gaben mit Inbrunst einige Weihnachtslieder zum Besten.

„Ich glaube, der Ausdruck ‚nicht schön, aber laut' muss speziell für diese beiden geprägt worden sein", bemerkte sie mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck. „Arme Phoebs, scheinbar hat sie wirklich keinen Funken ihres künstlerischen Talents auf ihre Kinder vererben können."

„Immerhin hat Ihr Neffe aber einige bemerkenswert kreative Texte vorgetragen", bemerkte Picard ernst.

„Sie meinen ‚Leise rieselt der Schnee, s Christkind hat mehr Raumschiffee, als wie die Sternenflottee'?, wollte Kathryn wissen, „in der Tat sehr kreativ."

Erst als die Kinder im Bett waren, drängte Picard zum Aufbruch: „Wir haben heute noch einiges vor uns, Captain Janeway."

Bevor Kathryn protestieren konnte, lösten sich die vertrauten Wände ihres Elternhauses ein weiteres Mal um sie herum auf und sie fand sich mit Picard in einem anderen Wohnzimmer wieder. Einem, dass ihr vage bekannt vorkam.

„Das ist Marks Wohnung."

Picard nickte.

Auch dieser Raum festlich geschmückt – viel überladener als sie ihrem ehemaligen Verlobten jemals zugetraut hätte – und auch hier strahlte ein Baum in der Ecke.

„Was soll ich hier sehen?"

Picard wies auf das Sofa. Kathryn verschlug es für einen Moment die Sprache. Dort schlief Mark in einer halb liegenden, halb sitzenden Position und an ihn gekuschelt eine Frau. Seine Frau. Die Frau, die Kathryn verdrängt hatte. Zwischen den beiden schlummerte ein Säugling. Langgestreckt vor dem Sofa lag ein braunes flauschiges Etwas und schnarchte sogar ein bisschen – Mollie. Es war ein schönes Bild. Und nach dem ersten Schmerz stellte Kathryn fest, dass es sich richtig anfühlte. Mark hatte ein gutes Leben, die Frau sah nett aus und das Kind… Kathryn seufzte, natürlich hatte sie sich immer irgendwie Kinder gewünscht, aber wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, hatte ihre Karriere für sie immer an erste Stelle gestanden. Unwahrscheinlich, dass sie und Mark irgendwann Eltern geworden wären, selbst wenn sie im Alpha-Quadranten geblieben wäre.

„Ich nehme an, Ihre Lektion ist, dass ich sie nicht alle unglücklich gemacht habe?", wandte sie sich an Picard.

„So könnte man es zusammenfassen", lachte der. „Aber kommen Sie, wir haben noch genügend Besuche vor uns."

* * *

><p>AN: Halbzeit – unglaublich was? Wie gefällt es euch bisher? Über eine Review würde ich mich unheimlich freuen – und es gibt bestimmt auch Pluspunkte beim Christkind!<p> 


	13. Dreizehnter Dezember

**13. Dezember**

Sekundenbruchteile später fand Kathryn sich in einen vornehmen Speiseraum wieder, den sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Von der Decke hingen Kristalllüster und bei den Möbeln tippte Kathryn auf 19. Jahrhundert. Die Tafel war festlich gedeckt, mit langen Kerzen in silbernen Leuchtern, weißer Damasttischdecke, Kristallgläsern, edlem Porzellan und ausladender Tannendekoration. Doch auch wenn sie die Räumlichkeiten noch nie gesehen hatte, daran, dass Owen Paris am Kopf des Tisches präsidierte, erkannte Kathryn eindeutig, dass sie sich in Toms Elternhaus befinden mussten. Die anderen Anwesenden schienen Toms Mutter und seine Geschwister nebst Partnern zu sein. Ein wenig musste Kathryn bei dem Gedanken lächeln, dass die Vorliebe fürs Altertümlich bei den Paris' wohl in der Familie lag und dass Tom, als alter Rebell sich einfach ein anderes Jahrhundert auserkoren hatte.

Owen Paris war anscheinend gerade in seiner Weihnachtsansprache.

„… und nicht zuletzt denken wir an Tom, B'Elanna und unser zukünftiges Enkelkind, die da draußen im Delta-Quadranten sind und dort die Ideale der Föderation hochhalten. Dieses Jahr ist ein besonders freudiges Weihnachtsfest, weil wir nicht nur wissen, dass Tom am Leben ist, sondern dass es ihm gut geht, dass er geheiratet hat und nun sogar Vater wird. Ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie stolz ich auf das bin, was er in den letzten Jahren geleistet hat. Deshalb: Auf Tom und B'Elanna – mögen sie bald in unserer Mitte sein!"

„Auf Tom und B'Elanna!", echote die versammelte Gesellschaft und hob die Gläser.

Kathryn lächelte. Es freut sie, dass Vater und Sohn sich über die vielen Lichtjahre Entfernung angenähert hatten. Beide hatten das redlich verdient.

Auch Picard lächelte: „Ich glaube, Ihr Tom Paris wird noch Großes leisten, Captain Janeway. Aber es gibt noch ein Elternpaar, dass ich ihnen zeigen möchte."

Wenn Kathryn sich jemals gefragt hätte, wie wohl das Ehepaar Kim seine Weihnachten verbringen würde, hätte sie das Bild eines einsamen alten Ehepaars vor Augen gehabt, das in stiller Zurückgezogenheit ein trauriges Weihnachtsfest feierte.

Nichts war weiter entfernt von der rauschenden Party, in der Kathryn sich nun wiederfand. In einem großen Saal wimmelte es von Kims; Tanten, Onkel, Cousins und Cousinen, die alle zusammen fröhlich feierten. Die Tische bogen sich unter einem Buffet, dass von Sushi über Truthahn bis hin zu einem echten englischen Plumpudding scheinbar alles zu bieten hatte, was irgendwo auf der Erde als delikat erachtet wurde.

Kathryn sah sich suchend um.

„Sie suchen vermutlich Harrys Eltern?", fragte Picard. „Das dort ist Mrs. Kim", Picard wies auf eine lachende Dame, die gerade von einem jungen Mann über den Tanzboden gewirbelt wurde, „zusammen mit Fähnrich Kims Cousin Lee. Mr. Kim tanzt nicht so gerne wie seine Frau, ihn finden Sie dort hinten." Kathryn sah einen älteren Herrn, der inmitten einer Traube Kinder saß, die scheinbar gebannt an seinen Lippen hingen.

„Mr. Kim unterhält seine jungen Verwandten gerade mit den Abenteuern des kühnen Fähnrich Kim, Held des Delta-Quadranten", klärte Picard Kathryn schmunzelnd auf.

Zwischenzeitlich hatte die Musik gestoppt und Harrys Cousin Lee war ans Mikrofon getreten: „An dieser Stelle wie jedes Jahr unser Gruß an das Familienmitglied, dem der Weg zu unserer kleinen Feier schon wieder zu weit war: Harry habe dich nicht so, so weit weg ist der Delta-Quadrant nun auch wieder. Komm bald wieder – fröhliche Weihnachten!"

Die versammelten Kims erhoben ihre Gläser und riefen in einem scheinbar schon zur Tradition gewordenen Ritual: „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Harry!"

„Sie haben alle so viel Vertrauen, das ist unglaublich", flüsterte Kathryn.

„Sie haben Briefe von ihren Lieben bekommen und wissen, dass es ihnen gut geht", erwiderte Picard.

„Gut?", fragte Kathryn spöttisch. „Das halte ich für übertrieben – sie sind im Delta-Quadranten."

„Sehen wir doch nach."

* * *

><p>AN: Heute Abend breche ich auf eine dreitägige Dienstreise auf, keine Ahnung wie es unterwegs um das Internet bestellt ist, aber ich bemühe mich, genauso regelmäßig wie jetzt zu posten! Spätestens Samstag ist dann wieder alles im Lot.<p> 


	14. Vierzehnter Dezember

14. Dezember

Erneut reichte Picard ihr den Arm und sobald Kathryn ihn ergriff wurden sie abermals durch einen Wirbel aus Zeit und Raum gezogen und Kathryn war – zu Hause. Erst in diesem Moment, als sie wieder in einem der vertrauten grauen Korridore stand und das leise Summen des Warpantriebs hörte, wurde Kathryn richtig klar, wie sehr die Voyager in den letzten sieben Jahren ihr Zuhause geworden war. Es war schön gewesen, ihr Elternhaus zu besuchen und ihre Familie wiederzusehen, aber als sie nun wieder zurück auf der Voyager war, wusste sie, hier gehörte sie hin. Die Voyager war ihr Platz, ihr Zuhause.

Picard sprach ihre Gedanken aus. „Willkommen Zuhause, Captain Janeway."

„Nun werden Sie mir also zeigen, wie meine Leute Weihnachten verbringen", stellte Kathryn fest. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu den Familien zurück, die sie eben noch besucht hatten. Weder Tom noch Harry würden in absehbarer Zeit mit ihnen zusammen Weihnachten feiern können. Das war nicht fair.

Picard nickte. „Kommen Sie, Captain Janeway."

Picard führte Kathryn zur Krankenstation. Mühelos glitten beide durch die geschlossene Tür. Kathryn kannte die Krankenstation entweder leer oder mit zumindest einem Crewmitglied in kritischem medizinischem Zustand auf einem der Biobetten. Doch heute war es anders. In der Mitte der Krankenstation standen der Doktor, Seven of Nine und Harry Kim im Halbkreis Jeder von ihnen hatte ein Notenpult vor sich und Harry hielt seine Klarinette in der Hand. Jetzt gab der Doktor mit großer Geste den Takt vor.

"Joy to the World , the Lord is come!

Let earth receive her King;"

Klar und hell tönte Sevens Stimme durch die Krankenstation.

"Let every heart prepare Him room", übernahm der Doktor.

Dann verwoben sich seine und Sevens Stimme für die nächsten Verse.

"And Heaven and nature sing,

And Heaven and nature sing,

And Heaven, and Heaven, and nature sing."

In die letzten Töne hob Harry seine Klarinette und begann mit einem Zwischenspiel. Kathryn schluckte, das war wunderschön.

Der Doktor schien anderer Ansicht zu sein.

„Nein, nein, nein, Mr. Kim. Sie verlieren sich viel zu stark in den Koloraturen. Das Stück soll Zug haben, kommen Sie mir nicht mit romantischem Wischi-Waschi."

„Das ist kein Wischi-Waschi", verteidigte Harry sich. „Dieses Zwischenstück sollte genau so gespielt werden."

„Pah", machte der Doktor. „Nehmen Sie sich ein Beispiel an Seven of Nine. Sie verfügt nicht über Ihr jahrelanges musikalisches Training und ist trotzdem zu einer superben Leistung in der Lage."

„Mein Stimmen-Subprozessor befähigt mich zum fehlerfreien Singen komplexer Melodien", bemerkte Seven sachlich. „Ich halte es daher für unangemessen, direkte Vergleiche zwischen meinen und Fähnrich Kims musikalischen Fähigkeiten anzustellen. In der Tat fand ich Fähnrich Kims Interpretation durchaus angebracht für diesen Anlass."

„Fanden Sie?"

Kathryn sah dem Doktor deutlich an, dass er an Sevens Verstand zweifelte.

„In der Tat. Wenn ich richtig informiert bin, ist dieses Fest immer romantisch konnotiert, von daher ist Fähnrich Kims romantische Interpretation dieses Satzes dem Anlass angemessen."

„Danke Seven."

Kathryn sah, wie Harry ein wenig rot wurde. Augenscheinlich war ihr Fähnrich immer noch nicht über seine Zuneigung zu Seven hinweg.

Seven hob eine Augenbraue. „Da gibt es nichts zu danken. Wie der Doktor schon des Öfteren angemerkt hat, kann in der Musik die Perfektion manchmal auch in der Improvisation liegen."

Huch, war das ein Lächeln, dass da um Sevens Mundwinkel spielte? Kathryn war sich nicht sicher.

„Also gut, beginnen wir noch einmal von vorne", knurrte der Doktor. „Und bedenken Sie Mr. Kim, dass gerade dieses Stück neben aller _Romantik_ auch ein wenig Pfeffer benötigt."

„Joy to the World, the Lord is come!

Let earth receive her King;"

Kathryn konnte schwören, dass Seven ihrem Part diesmal wesentlich mehr romantischen Schmelz gegeben hatte und wie sie dabei zu Harry Kim hinüber blinzelte…

"Let every heart prepare Him room,"

Der Doktor sang seinen Part jedenfalls wesentlich zackiger als eben.

"And Heaven and nature sing,

And Heaven and nature sing,

And Heaven, and Heaven, and nature sing."

Jetzt hatten sich beide wieder zusammengenommen und ihre Stimmen harmonierten wie gerade eben perfekt. Trotzdem musste Kathryn lachen.

„Meinen Sie, wir haben eben den Anfang von etwas gesehen?", fragte sie Picard, als die beiden die Krankenstation verließen.


	15. Fünfzehnter Dezember

**15. Dezember**

„Last Christmas  
>I gave you my heart…"<p>

Kathryn stöhnte, als ihnen beim Betreten des Kasinos ausgerechnet ihr am besten gehasstes Weihnachtslied entgegen schallte.

„Willkommen in der Weihnachtshölle", grummelte sie.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich so etwas vorher schon einmal gesehen habe", bemerkte Picard trocken.

Das Kasino sah tatsächlich nicht so aus, wie Kathryn es gewohnt war. Neelix hatte noch mehr weihnachtliche Verschönerungen vorgenommen. Scheinbar hatte er einen ihrer letzten Stopps genutzt um sich mit den tannenähnlichen Zweigen einzudecken, die nun auf den Tischen verteilt waren und zu Girlanden gebunden den Tresen und den Replikator zierten.

In der Nähe von Neelix Küche waren einige Tische zusammengeschoben worden. Um die Tische herum hatten sich verschiedene Besatzungsmitglieder versammelt und stachen Plätzchen aus. Kathryn sah Tal Celes, der ein Fleckchen Teig auf der Nase klebte. Neben ihr stand Mortimer Harren und gab sich sichtlich Mühe, desinteressiert auszusehen. Kathryn hätte nie vermutet, dass ihr theoretischer Kosmologe Spaß an so einer profanen Tätigkeit wie Weihnachtsbäckerei haben könnte. Aber dass Weihnachten wirklich die Zeit der Wunder war, erkannte Kathryn daran, dass Fähnrich Vorik am Ende des Tisches Platz genommen hatte und kleine Gebäckstücke, die Kathryns Nase als frische Zimtsterne identifizierte, mit einer perfekten Zuckergussdecke versah.

Selbstverständlich waren auch Naomi und Icheb mit von der Partie. Die beiden trugen bunt gemusterte Schürzen, die eindeutig aus Neelix Fundus stammten. Kathryn sah ihren beiden jüngsten Besatzungsmitgliedern neugierig über die Schulter. Die Plätzchen auf Ichebs Blech lagen akkurat in Reih und Glied und sahen einander so ähnlich, als wären sie frisch aus dem Replikator. Auf Naomis Blech hingegen herrschte buntes Chaos. Die kleinen Teigteilchen waren scheinbar zufällig über das Blech verteilt und längst nicht jede Form perfekt. Hier fehlte einem Stern eine Zacke, dort war eine Glocke bemerkenswert unsymmetrisch, aber Naomi strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Wie ich sehe, ist bei der Herstellung von Weihnachtsgebäck Perfektion irrelevant", bemerkte Icheb trocken, als Naomi gerade voller Stolz ein besonders eigenartiges Objekt mitten auf ihrem Backblech platzierte.

„Meine Mom sagt, man muss Selbstgebackenes schon erkennen können, sonst könnte man die Sachen gleich replizieren und der ganze Aufwand wäre sinnlos", sagte Naomi ungerührt und ließ ein Stückchen Teig in ihrem Mund verschwinden.

„Mir scheint, dass das Naschen von rohem Teig zumindest für dich auch zu den Gründen für eine solche Aktivität gehört", neckte Icheb seine Freundin. „Wenn du weiterhin so viel nascht, werden wir nicht viel zum Backen übrig behalten."

Kathryn hielt das für ein Gerücht, in Anbetracht der fünf großen Teigschüsseln, die noch hinter der Theke auf die Verarbeitung warteten. Woher hatte Neelix nur die ganzen Zutaten besorgt?

„Aber es schmeckt so gut", verteidigte Naomi sich, „und außerdem hat meine Mom gesagt, dass Teignaschen mit das Beste am Weihnachtsbacken ist."

„Aber wir benötigen genügend Plätzchen für die Feier heute Abend. Wir haben es Lieutenant Paris versprochen." Wieder platzierte Icheb eine Reihe perfekter Sterne auf seinem Backblech.

„Und wir werden unser Versprechen halten, junger Freund, keine Sorge", sagte Neelix und stellte eine neue Schüssel mit Plätzchenteig auf den Tisch.

„Schade, dass wir keine Kokosflocken mehr bekommen haben. Meine Mom mag nämlich Kokosmakronen am liebsten von allem", meinte Naomi.

Neelix hob bedauernd die Achseln. „Tut mir wirklich leid, Spätzchen. Ich habe so viel Replikatorrationen abgezweigt, wie es mir möglich war."

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Neelix", sagte Naomi erwachsen. „Wenigstens können wir die Brownies für den Captain machen – sie kommt doch Neelix, oder?"

„Ich gebe mein bestes, Spätzchen. Aber du weißt ja, der Captain hat immer sehr viel zu tun."

„Aber es ist Weihnachten", beharrte Naomi. „Und wenn du ihr erzählst, dass wir extra Brownies für sie machen, dann muss sie doch kommen, oder?"

„Ich werde es ihr erzählen, Naomi", sagte Neelix, „und sie wird es bestimmt zu schätzen wissen."

„Gut", nickte Naomi und wandte sich wieder ihren Plätzchen zu. „Ohne den Captain ist es nämlich keine richtige Feier."

„Das ist emotionale Erpressung, das wissen Sie", wandte Kathryn sich an Captain Picard. Der zuckte bedauernd die Achseln.

„Ich tue nur meinen Job, Captain Janeway."

Kathryn sah ihren Kollegen strafend an.

„Sie wissen selbst, dass das eine schwache Argumentation ist, Captain Picard. Ein Offizier der Sternenflotte tut nie einfach nur seinen Job, ein Offizier der Sternenflotte handelt aus Überzeugung."

Picard schmunzelte. „Erwischt, Captain. Und nun kommen Sie, wir haben noch einige Besuche vor uns."

„Ich vermute noch mehr Erpressung", grummelte Kathryn.


	16. Sechzehnter Dezember

**16. Dezember**

Diesmal führte Picard sie in das Quartier von Tom und B'Elanna. Kathryn war schon lange nicht mehr dort gewesen. Neugierig sah sie sich um. Auf dem niedrigen Couchtisch stand ein altmodischer Adventskranz, auf dem vier Kerzen brannten. In einer Ecke ihres Quartiers hatten die beiden ihren eigenen kleinen Baum aufgestellt, unter dem schon zwei bunt verpackte Päckchen warteten. Auf dem Sofa hatte B'Elanna sich an ihren Ehemann gekuschelt. Tom hatte einen Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt, in der anderen Hand hielt er ein Padd, das er aufmerksam studierte.

„Immer noch dabei, die Weihnachtsparty zu organisieren?", fragte B'Elanna.

Tom nickte. „Es sieht alles gut aus. Das Programm fürs Holodeck haben Harry und ich gestern Abend fertig bekommen – nein, du brauchst mich gar nicht so anzusehen, ich verrate dir nicht, was wir uns dieses Jahr ausgedacht haben – Neelix kümmert sich um die Verpflegung und der Doktor wird uns zusammen mit Seven und Harry mit einem kleinen Konzert beglücken."

B'Elanna verdrehte die Augen.

„Komm schon." Tom nahm B'Elanna noch fester in den Arm. „Es wäre unweihnachtlich gewesen, ihm seinen kleinen Auftritt zu verbieten und außerdem habe ich seine Zeit auf fünfzehn Minuten beschränkt."

„Das heißt, er hat Programm für mindestens eine halbe Stunde geplant", bemerkte B'Elanna lachend. „Tom, du kennst ihn doch. Gib ihm ein Publikum und er findet kein Ende…"

„Im Notfall musst du eben so tun, als ob bei dir die Wehen eingesetzt hätten", grinste Tom.

„Sehr glaubhaft im zweiten Trimester", sagte B'Elanna trocken.

„Schade eigentlich, dass wir kein Christkind bekommen werden", sagte Tom versonnen. „Aber wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass wir das nächste Weihnachtsfest zu dritt feiern werden…"

„Ich weiß, Tom", sagte B'Elanna leise und strich sich über ihren Bauch, „es ist unfassbar, oder?"

Auch Kathryn fand es immer noch unfassbar. Wenn ihr zu Beginn ihrer Reise prophezeit worden wäre, dass ausgerechnet Tom und B'Elanna die erste Voyager-Familie gründen würden, sie hätte denjenigen für verrückt erklärt. Doch nun sah sie die beiden auf dem Sofa aneinander gekuschelt, die noch neuen Eheringe funkelten im matten Licht der Kerzen und beide strahlten eine unglaubliche Zufriedenheit und glückselige Erwartung aus.

Das Gespräch wandte sich nun anderen Dingen zu. Kathryn war unangenehm berührt, als sie Tom sagen hörte:

„Ich glaube, dem Captain geht es nicht gut. Du hättest ihren Blick sehen sollen, als wir uns gestern im Turbolift begegnet sind – der Janeway Todesblick par excellence."

„Was hast du getan?", fragte B'Elanna.

„Nichts."

B'Elanna warf ihrem Mann einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Ein Weihnachtslied gepfiffen", gab der kleinlaut zu.

„Du weißt, dass sie das nicht leiden kann."

„Ich weiß", sagte Tom schuldbewusst. „Ich hatte es nur für den Moment vergessen – trotzdem finde ich nicht, dass ich es verdient habe, dafür von Captain Grinch mit dem Todesblick bedacht zu werden."

„Sie wird nicht zur Weihnachtsfeier kommen, oder?", fragte B'Elanna.

„Neelix arbeitet daran, aber die Chancen stehen wohl eher schlecht."

„Schade", sagte B'Elanna. „Aber es war wohl nicht anders zu erwarten. In den letzten Jahren hat sie sich mit jedem Mal schneller verabschiedet. Ich frage mich, was sie für ein Problem mit Weihnachten hat."

Tom zuckte die Achseln. „Jeder hat wohl so seine Spleens. Trotzdem sollten wir uns davon nicht runterziehen lassen. Neelix und ich haben eine tolle Party vorbereitet – ich verspreche dir B'Elanna, das wird der Höhepunkt des Jahres."

„Trotzdem wäre es schön, wenn sie dabei wäre", murmelte B'Elanna.

Kathryn wandte sich an Picard. „Gut, alle hier sind glücklich und wären noch glücklicher, wenn ihr Captain endlich den wahren Geist der Weihnacht finden würde. Wollen Sie mir das sagen?"

„Ihr Verstand arbeitet schnell, Captain Janeway", schmunzelte Picard, „wie es sich für einen Captain der Sternenflotte gehört. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie diesen Gedanken wirklich schon verinnerlicht haben. Deshalb werden wir noch ein paar Besuche machen."

Kathryn ergriff schicksalsergeben den erneut dargebotenen Arm. Aber wenn sie ehrlich mit sich selbst war, fand sie es auch ein wenig aufregend, ihre Crew einmal beobachten zu können, ohne dass die sich der Anwesenheit ihres Captains bewusst war.


	17. Siebzehnter Dezember

**17. Dezember**

Kathryn folgte Picard durch ihr eigenes Schiff. Auf der Brücke, im Maschinenraum und in den Laboren taten dieses Mal besonders viele nicht-menschliche Crewmitglieder ihren Dienst. Kathryn wusste, dass dies eine Geste der Kameradschaft für ihre menschlichen Kameraden war, denen dieser Tag so viel bedeutete. Ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte sie. Ihre Crew war wirklich etwas ganz Besonderes.

Sie kamen durch verschiedene Crewquartiere, in denen ihre Leute sich auf den Abend vorbereiteten. Viele Besatzungsmitglieder hatten irgendeinen Weihnachtsschmuck aufgestellt. Im Quartier der Wildmans sah Kathryn selbstgebastelte Sterne, nicht so kunstvoll wie Phoebes, aber wesentlich ansehnlicher als alles, dass sie selbst jemals zustande gebracht hatte. Auf einer Konsole thronte ein wunderschöner Adventskalender. Der Kalender zeigte die Voyager und hinter den geöffneten Türchen konnte Kathryn Regeln zum Überleben auf einem Raumschiff lesen. „Der Captain hat immer recht" stand da zum Beispiel oder „Es ist nicht in Ordnung, Commander Tuvoks Replikator so zu programmieren, dass er jedes Mal 'If You're Happy and You Know It' singt, wen der Commander Tee bestellt". Kathryn konnte sich des sicheren Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass Tom Paris der Urheber dieses Kalenders war.

Sam nutzte die Abwesenheit ihrer Tochter augenscheinlich, um ihrem Geschenk den letzten Schliff zu geben, gerade holte sie aus einer Schublade eine große rote Schleife, die offensichtlich schon mehr als einmal verwendet worden war und wickelte sie vorsichtig um eine große Schachtel.

Nebenan bei den Delaney-Schwestern stellte Kathryn fest, dass beide Schwestern noch mehr im Gleichklang miteinander waren, als sie vermutet hatte. Jedenfalls kauerte Megan gerade neben ihrem Bett und verpackte mit großer Sorgfalt eine Flasche betazoidisches Parfüm, während ihre Schwester im Badezimmer ebenfalls betazoidisches Parfüm verpackte. Kathryn schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken, welchen Gesichtsausdruck die beiden wohl haben würden, wenn sie später ihre Geschenke auspackten.

Wieder ein paar Quartiere weiter waren Sue Nicoletti und Marla Gilmore gerade dabei, sich gemeinsam für den Abend zu verschönern. Kathryn freute sich, dass sich die beiden Ingenieurinnen scheinbar angefreundet hatten. Zu Beginn hatten es die ehemaligen Crewmitglieder der Equinox sehr schwer gehabt, aufgenommen zu werden. Doch in den letzten Jahren hatten sie sich als wertvolle Besatzungsmitglieder erwiesen und dass Sue nun Marla in ihr Quartier eingeladen hatte, war der endgültige Beweis, dass sie voll integriert war.

Die Lieutenants Carey und Ayala waren an diesem Abend in Gedanken bei ihren Familien. Kathryn schluckte, als sie den Botschaften lauschte, die beide für ihre Kinder aufnahmen. Sie erzählten von den Abenteuern, die sie erlebt hatten, von ihren Freunden auf der Voyager, von der kommenden Weihnachtsfeier und wie oft sie besonders jetzt an ihre Familien dachten, dass sie sie liebten und vermissten.

Gemeinsam mit Picard betrat Kathryn schließlich noch ein Quartier.

Chakotay hatte weitgehend auf Weihnachtsschmuck verzichtet. Kathryn erinnerte sich, wie ihr Erster Offizier ihr bei ihrem ersten Weihnachtsfest im Delta-Quadranten erzählt hatte, dass sein Volk zwar nicht Weihnachten feiere, er selbst das Fest aber sehr zu schätzen gelernt hätte, weil es den Menschen um ihn herum so viel bedeutet. Nun schmückten einige von Neelix Ersatz-Tannenzweigen und einer von Naomis eigenwilligen Sternen sein Quartier.

Chakotay selbst saß an seinem Schreibtisch und war ganz vertieft. Kathryn trat näher. Ihr Erster Offizier polierte mit viel Hingabe einen hölzernen Haarkamm. Offensichtlich hatte er ihn selbst geschnitzt. Kathryn bewunderte die liebevolle Arbeit. Der Kamm war aus dunklem Holz und wurde durch eine Rose gekrönt. Die geschwungenen Initialen „K" und „J" wiesen eindeutig darauf hin, wessen Haare dieser Kamm wohl zieren sollte.

Kathryn schloss die Augen. Da saß ihr Erster Offizier und bester Freund und investierte offensichtlich viel Zeit und Liebe in ein Geschenk für sie. Und was hatte sie ihm zu bieten? Nach jetzigem Stand einen lauwarmen Händedruck.

Nicht genug, Kathryn, das ist nicht genug, sagte sie sich selbst und gleichzeitig war ihr klar, dass das einzig Richtige, wahre Weihnachtsgeschenk nichts war, was man anfassen konnte.

„Jeder Mensch benötigt soziale Bindungen – selbst ein Sternenflotten-Captain", sagte Picard hinter ihr, als ob er ihre Gedanken erraten hatte.

Kathryn sah ihn verblüfft an. Das von Picard, dem Paradebeispiel eines einzelgängerischen Sternenflotten-Captains?

„… sagt zumindest Counselor Troi immer zu mir", führte Picard seinen Satz fort. „Und ich fürchte, sie hat Recht. Aber im Alpha-Quadranten haben wir immer noch unsere Familie und Freunde außerhalb des Schiffes. Hier im Delta-Quadrant ist ihre Besatzung ihre Familie."

Kathryn nickte. Schließlich hatte sie selbst schon die Gemeinschaft, die die Besatzung der Voyager bildete, oft genug als Familie bezeichnet.

„Die Aufgaben eines Captains sind ungeheuer kräftezehrend", fuhr Picard fort. „Verschwenden Sie nicht noch mehr Kraft damit, Ihre Mitmenschen unnötig weit auf Distanz zu halten. Ich weiß, das ist ein schwieriger Balance-Akt. Aber Sie werden das schaffen."

Kathryn kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe. So hatte sie die Sache noch nie gesehen.


	18. Achzehnter Dezember

**18. Dezember**

Gemeinsam mit Picard wanderte Kathryn durch die Gänge ihres Schiffes in Richtung des Holodecks. Von überall her strömten Besatzungsmitglieder. Manche trugen noch ihre Uniform, aber viele hatten sich unverkennbar in Schale geworfen. Allen gemeinsam war die Ausstrahlung freudiger Erwartung. Kathryn spürte es förmlich knistern.

Gemeinsam mit einem Schwung Fähnriche aus der Sicherheit wurden die beiden Captains ins Holodeck gespült. Kathryn sah sich bewundernd um. Es war bereits Tradition, dass Tom Paris jedes Weihnachten eine neue festliche Umgebung schuf, aber dieses Jahr hatte er sich selbst übertroffen. Sie befanden sich in einer großen Halle, die aus einem alten englischen Herrnhaus zu stammen schien. Die Wände waren holzgetäfelt und von den Dachbalken hingen große Leuchter. Überall waren gemütliche Ohrensessel und flauschige Sofas verteilt, in denen sich jetzt schon eine Vielzahl Besatzungsmitglieder lümmelte.

Eine Seite des Raumes wurde fast vollständig von einem gewaltigen Buffet eingenommen. Kathryn beschloss, nicht daran zu denken, wie viele Ressourcen Neelix wohl verbraucht hatte. Essen musste die Crew so oder so. Neugierig inspizierte sie das Angebot. An Üppigkeit schien dieses Buffet kaum dem der Familie Kim nachzustehen. Nur waren die hier angebotenen Spezialitäten wesentlich intergalaktischer. Kathryn entdeckte neben den am Nachmittag mit so viele Liebe und Aufwand gebackenen Plätzchen und einer großen Schüssel Punsch auch eine mit Zimt und Nelken verfeinerte Leolawurzel-Suppe.

Selbstverständlich war die Dekoration verschwenderisch. Ein Meer von Tannengirlanden, Stechpalm- und Mistelzweigen zierte den Raum und eine Ecke neben dem offenen Kamin wurde von einem gewaltigen Weihnachtsbaum eingenommen, während die Standuhr in der andere Ecken von einer mächtigen roten Schleife verschönert wurde.

Kathryn nahm amüsiert wahr, dass Jenny Delaney sich auffällig nahe an den Mistelzweigen positioniert hatte. Sie schnupperte. Wie es schien, hatten die Delaney-Schwestern schon ihre Geschenke ausgetauscht. Um Jenny hing eine schwere Wolke betazoidischen Parfüms.

Auch Naomi Wildman musste ihr Geschenk schon bekommen haben. Jedenfalls zierte die große rote Schleife, die Sam vorhin noch so sorgsam um ein Geschenk gewickelt hatte, nun die Frisur von Kathryns junger Assistentin. Naomi hüpfte aufgeregt durch den Saal und hätte dabei fast Tal Celes, die mit einem weiteren Tablett Leckereien im Anmarsch war, über den Haufen gerannt.

„Da scheint ja jemand mächtig aufgeregt zu sein", stellte Picard trocken fest.

Kathryn lächelte: „Sieht ganz so aus."

Kathryn beobachtete, wie Naomi nun Celes half, das Tablett in Richtung Buffet zu transportieren und dabei fröhlich auf sie einredete. Wieder spürte Kathryn den feinen Stich, wenn sie daran dachte, dass Naomi noch nie ein „richtiges" Weihnachtsfest mit ihrer Familie erlebt hatte und dass sie nun eine alte Geschenkschleife stolz als Haarschmuck trug.

Picard schien ihre Gedanken zu ahnen: „Ihre Naomi scheint ein glückliches Mädchen zu sein. Sie feiert Weihnachten mit lauter Menschen, die sie lieben."

Die beiden Captains wanderten weiter durch das sich immer rascher füllende Holodeck. Der Doktor erschien mit einer blendend aussehenden Seven of Nine am Arm. Seven trug ein langes bordeauxrotes Kleid im Stil einer Empire-Robe und hatte ihre Haare mit zwei Spangen in der Form glitzernder Schneeflocken lose zurückgesteckt. Kathryn bemerkte belustigt, dass mehr als einer ihrer Untergebenen kaum die Augen von ihr wenden konnte.

Interessanterweise schien allerdings Lieutenant Chapman wesentlich mehr von Jenny Delaneys betazoidischen Parfum angezogen zu werden als von Sevens blendender Erscheinung. Oder warum sonst nutzte er die Gelegenheit, der immer noch unter ihrem Mistelzweig wartenden Jenny einen schüchternen Kuss aufzudrücken?

Auf ihrer Wanderung kamen die beiden Captains zufällig – oder doch nicht so zufällig? Kathryn war sich da nicht so sicher – neben Sue Nicoletti und Joe Carey zu stehen.

„Sie haben den Tag also mit Marla Gilmore verbracht?", erkundige Joe sich gerade.

„Ja", nickte Sue.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Sie beide sich einmal anfreunden würden", bemerkte Joe gutmütig.

„Ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht", gab Sue zu. „Nicht nach dieser ganzen Equinox-Geschichte. Aber Marla ist eigentlich ein wundervoller Ingenieur, Offizier und Mensch. Ich denke mir oft, was wir für ein Glück haben, ausgerechnet mit Captain Janeway hier zu sein. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, erschreckt mich der Gedanke, wie ich mich an Marlas Stelle verhalten hätte – ich bilde mir zwar ein, dass ich das Richtige getan hätte, aber hier auf der Voyager sind wir in der luxuriösen Situation einen Captain zu haben, dem wir bedenkenlos folgen können."

„Das sind wir", sagte Joe voller Überzeugung.

Ein unglaublich warmes Gefühl durchströmte Kathryn. Nie wäre ihr in den Sinn gekommen, dass ihre Crew eine solche Sicht auf die Tatsache haben könnte, dass sie mit ihr im Delta-Quadranten gestrandet waren. Captain Picard drückte ihr sanft den Ellenbogen als sie weitergingen, sagte aber nichts.


	19. Neunzehnter Dezember

**19. Dezember**

„Ho, ho, ho!"

Trotz ihrer nachdenklichen Stimmung musste Kathryn an sich halten, nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen, als auf einmal ein unter seinem weißen Rauschebart ziemlich talaxianisch aussehender Weihnachtsmann das Holodeck betrat.

Die Crew machte respektvoll Platz.

„Seid ihr auch alle brav gewesen?", verlangte der Weihnachtsmann zu wissen.

Die Crew nickte eifrig.

„Sogar Lieutenant Paris?", bohrte der Weihnachtsmann weiter.

„Selbstverständlich", rief Tom.

„Hm, hm", machte der Weihnachtsmann. „Gibt es dafür Zeugen?"

„Ich", meldete sich B'Elanna lachend.

„Sie sind die Ehefrau, ich weiß nicht, ob ich das gelten lassen kann", brummte der Weihnachtsmann. „Gibt es denn sonst noch jemanden?" Der Weihnachtsmann schielte auffällig deutlich in Richtung des Doktors.

„Mr. Paris Verhalten war im letzten Jahr akzeptabel", ließ sich das Hologramm herab zu sagen.

„Welch Lob", verkündete der Weihnachtsmann. „Das muss belohnt werden!"

Er griff in seinen Sack und überreichte Tom mit großer Geste einen Lollie.

„Dann kann ich wahrhaft davon ausgehen, dass sich auf diesem Schiff nur brave Leute befinden, die nach einem Jahr harter Arbeit eine Belohnung verdient haben. Deshalb sage ich nur: Das Buffet ist eröffnet!"

Sofort bildeten sich lange Schlangen vor dem Buffet. Kathryn trat zu Tom und B'Elanna. Die beiden hatten es sich auf einem der großen Sofas gemütlich gemacht und Tom beobachtete amüsiert die Szenerie. Wie reif und gelassen er dabei wirkte. Picard hatte Recht, der Junge hatte wirklich das Zeug Großes zu leisten und Kathryn war ein wenig stolz auf sich, wie sie ihn so beobachtete. Wer konnte schon wissen, was wohl auf der Erde aus ihm geworden wäre? Dieser Tom Paris hätte auf jeden Fall das Zeug dazu, selbst einmal Captain eines Raumschiffes zu werden.

„Chakotay!"

Kathryn fuhr herum, als B'Elanna ihren Ersten Offizier zu sich und Tom winkte.

„Frohe Weihnachten, B'Elanna."

Chakotay nahm B'Elanna kurz in den Arm und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange.

„Hem, hem", machte Tom.

„Eifersüchtig, Tom?", neckte Chakotay ihn.

„Natürlich, ich wurde noch nie von Ihnen geküsst", grinste Tom.

„Sie sind auch nicht so hübsch", versetzte Chakotay lachend.

„Soll das heißen, Sie diskriminieren mich auf Grund meines Aussehens?"

„In dieser Beziehung ja – aber ich habe euch ein kleines Geschenk mitgebracht", lenkte Chakotay ab und überreichte B'Elanna ein Päckchen. Ein anderes Päckchen legte er neben sich auf den Tisch, wie Kathryn sehr wohl registrierte.

„Oh, Chakotay, das ist wundervoll", reif B'Elanna aus, als sie eine detailgetreue Miniatur-Voyager auspackte. Diese Voyager war aus Holz, hatte kleine Räder und eine Schnur, damit ein Kind sie hinter sich herziehen konnte. B'Elanna beugte sich vor und gab nun ihrerseits blitzschnell Chakotay einen Kuss.

Bevor Tom nun aber wieder intervenieren konnte, stand Chakotay schnell auf.

„Ich glaube, der Andrang da vorne hat sich ein wenig gelichtet. Darf ich euch was zu Essen mitbringen?"

„Ich gehe schon", nun war auch Tom aufgestanden. „Bleiben Sie ruhig sitzen, Commander. Leaolawurzel-Suppe für dich B'Elanna?"

Lachend flüchtete der Pilot vor seiner scheinbar wütend aufbrausenden halbklingonischen Ehefrau.

„Der Captain kommt wohl wirklich nicht?", erkundigte sich B'Elanna, als sie mit Chakotay alleine war.

„Ich glaube nicht. Als ich vorhin in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum war, hatte sie sich unter einem Berg von Padds begraben. Scheinbar will sie das ganze Weihnachtsfest durcharbeiten."

„Ich habe gehört, Neelix wollte sie mit Brownies locken", sagte B'Elanna. „Wenn das nicht hilft, ist es wohl aussichtslos."

„Leider", nickte Chakotay. „Es hätte ihr gutgetan. Ich habe das Gefühl, in letzter Zeit entfernt sie sich immer weiter von uns."

„Das tue ich nicht", wollte Kathryn protestieren, aber vermutlich hatte Chakotay Recht. Gerade nach ihren Erlebnissen auf dem Planeten der Quarren war es am einfachsten und sichersten gewesen, sich abzuschotten.

Chakotay und B'Elanna unterbrachen ihr Gespräch, als Tom mit drei Tellern voller Leckereien zurückkehrte und Picard und Kathryn nahmen ihre Wanderung wieder auf. Kathryn war dankbar, dass Picard sich wieder jeden Kommentars enthielt.


	20. Zwanzigster Dezember

**20. Dezember**

Die Crew hatte ihre Mahlzeit kaum beendet, da lenkte auch schon der Doktor die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Ladies und Gentlemen, aus Anlass dieses festlichen Ereignisses haben Fähnrich Kim, Seven of Nine und meine Wenigkeit ein kleines musikalisches Programm zusammengestellt, an dem Sie sicher Ihre Freude haben werden. Wir haben dabei…"

Kathryn sah dem Doktor an, dass er bestimmt noch einiges zu sagen gehabt hätte, doch erst wurde er von dem lauten Applaus seiner Kameraden unterbrochen und kaum ebbte der ein wenig ab, setzte auch schon Harry Kim zu seinem ersten Stück an.

Wie schon die Kostprobe, die Kathryn in der Krankenstation gehört hatte, war die ganze Darbietung wunderschön. Selbstverständlich hatte der Doktor nur die großen klassischen Werke gewählt und er, Seven und Harry boten sie meisterhaft dar. Kathryn hatte Tränen in den Augen. Diese Musik entfaltete auch nach Jahrhunderten ihre Wirkung. Und das nicht nur bei Menschen. Kathryn sah, dass selbst B'Elanna, die doch vorhin noch ein wenig über die musikalischen Ambitionen des Doktors gelästert hatte, gebannt lauschte.

Kathryn sah allerdings auch, dass Chakotay ebenfalls wie verzaubert war – vor allem bei Seven of Nines Darbietung von „Amazing Grace" konnte er kaum die Augen von ihr wenden. Fast, als hätte er sie zuvor nie richtig wahrgenommen. Kathryn biss sich auf die Lippen und wandte schnell den Blick ab.

Später wurde getanzt. Chakotay tanzte zuerst mit B'Elanna (obwohl Tom sich alle Mühe gab zu protestieren), dann mit Naomi Wildman, dann forderte er Seven of Nine auf. Wohl keiner der beiden sah, dass gerade auch Harry Kim allen Mut zusammen genommen hatte und auf Seven of Nine zugesteuert war. Aber Kathryn hatte es gesehen, genauso wie sie sah, dass Harry sich still in eine Ecke zurückzog, während Chakotay und Seven sich nach ihrem Tanz zu einer angeregten Unterhaltung in einer von Toms gemütlichen Sofaecken niederließen.

Das zweite Päckchen, das Chakotay zu dieser Feier mitgebracht hatte, blieb derweil unbeachtet auf einem der Tische liegen.

„Wir sollten gehen", ließ Kathryn Picard wissen. „Ich glaube, ich habe alles gesehen, was ich sehen musste."

„Und es hat ihnen nicht gefallen?"

„Ich glaube, ich habe gerade den Beginn von etwas gesehen, das so nie passieren sollte", sagte Kathryn tonlos. „Ich verstehe die Beiden, ich verstehe sie wirklich. Wie Sie schon sagten, jeder braucht eine soziale Bindung. Aber das hier ist falsch."

„Es tut mir leid, Captain Janeway", sagte Picard mit ehrlichem Mitgefühl.

„Ich vermute mal, der Geist der zukünftigen Weihnacht wird mir dann ihre glückliche Familie zeigen", bemerkte Kathryn bitter.

„Was mein Kollege Ihnen zeigen wird, kann ich nicht sagen. Ich bin nur für die Gegenwart zuständig", erklärte Picard. „Aber wie Sie aus den einschlägigen Geschichten wissen, können Sie sowohl die Gegenwart als auch die Zukunft ändern, wenn Ihnen nicht gefällt, was wir Ihnen zeigen, Captain Janeway. Nutzen Sie diese Chance. Bedenken Sie, auf diesem Kamm standen nicht die Initialen von Seven of Nine."

„Ich glaube, für ein Weihnachten habe ich schon genug gelernt. Können wir das mit dem Geist der zukünftigen Weihnacht nicht einfach überspringen?", fragte Kathryn hoffnungslos. „Ich verspreche, ich werde auf diese Weihnachtsfeier gehen und so Weihnachten feiern, dass ihnen allen Hören und Sehen vergehen wird."

Picard schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, so sind nun einmal die Regeln. Jeder bekommt Besuch von allen drei Geistern. Nur dann ist sicher, dass Sie Ihre Lektion auch wirklich lernen."

Die große Großvater-Uhr in Toms Weihnachtssimulation schlug Mitternacht. Um die beiden Captains wurde es dunkel, gleichzeitig verstummten alle Geräusche.

„Meine Zeit mit Ihnen ist fast vorüber, Captain Janeway", sagte Picard und Kathryn war auch in dieser Situation Wissenschaftlerin genug, um sich zu fragen, warum sie ihn trotz der sie umgebenden undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit so deutlich sehen konnte. „Nun übernimmt der Geist der zukünftigen Weihnacht. Ihnen wird vielleicht nicht gefallen, was er Ihnen zeigt, Captain Janeway, aber es ist ein Geschenk, nehmen Sie es an."

„Der Geist der zukünftigen Weihnacht – wer mag das wohl sein?", überlegte Kathryn.

„Na wer wohl?", fragte ein brummige Stimme hinter ihr.

Kathryn fuhr herum.

„Captain Braxton!"

* * *

><p>AN: Es gibt auf youtube ein Video auf dem Jeri Ryan in einem anderen Film „Amazing Grace" singt, die Frau kanns wirklich (den Chor und das 80er Jahre Outfit blenden wir einfach aus und ergänzen dafür im Geiste ein paar Borg-Implantate). Leider kann ich hier keine Links posten, aber die Suchbegriffe Jeri Ryan und Amazing Grace sollten reichen :-)<p> 


	21. Einundzwanzigster Dezember

**21. Dezember**

„Janeway", nickte Braxton.

„Sie sollen also der Geist der zukünftigen Weihnacht sein, wie passend." Kathryn bemühte sich nicht, den leicht sarkastischen Unterton in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken.

„Ich bin nicht freiwillig hier", stellte Braxton klar. „Irgendjemand scheint da einen eigenartigen Sinn für Humor zu haben. Und dass ich Ihretwegen an dieser Aktion beteiligt bin, in der es darum geht, an der Zeitlinie herum zu pfuschen, kann ich ganz und gar nicht als passend empfinden. Bringen wir es einfach hinter uns."

Kathryn stellte fest, dass sich die Dunkelheit um sie herum verändert hatte. Sie nahm Konturen wahr, ein Fenster, Möbel.

„Computer, Licht", befahl sie und obgleich der Computer eigentlich gar nicht auf sie hätte hören dürfen, wurde es hell. Sie befanden sich in einer repräsentativen Wohnung mit Blick auf die San Francisco Bay.

Kathryn fröstelte und das lag nicht daran, dass die Temperatur in der Wohnung so niedrig gewesen wäre. Im 24. Jahrhundert waren alle Wohnungen perfekt klimareguliert. Die Wohnung selbst schien eine Kühle auszustrahlen, die Kathryn durch und durch ging. Kathryn wanderte durch den Raum, dessen perfekte Ordnung schon fast unheimlich war. Lebte hier überhaupt jemand? Die Möbel und einzelnen Ziergegenstände wirkten so unpersönlich, wie in einem Hotel. Nicht, als ob diese Wohnung das Heim von irgendjemanden wäre. Einzig zwei Fotos in einem der fast leeren Regale wiesen darauf hin, dass in dieser sterilen Umgebung doch jemand wohnte. Das eine war ein Gruppenbild der Senioroffiziere der Voyager, das andere zeigte Edward Janeway.

„Das ist meine Wohnung?", fragte Kathryn.

Braxton nickte.

Und obwohl Kathryn diese Wohnung so wenig mochte, war ihr doch augenblicklich klar, was eine Wohnung in San Francisco bedeutete.

„Ich habe sie nach Hause gebracht!"

Braxton nickte wieder.

„Aber es ist nicht alles gut?"

„Sehen Sie sich um, Janeway. Sie haben eine großartige Wohnung im Wohnkomplex der Admiralität, warum soll da nicht alles gut sein?", fragte Braxton sarkastisch.

Kathryn beschloss, nicht auf ihn einzugehen.

„Ich vermute, es ist wieder Weihnachten und es gibt etwas, dass ich sehen sollte. Bringen wir es also hinter uns", sagte sie entschlossen.

„Wenn Sie möchten", brummte Braxton und erneut wechselte die Umgebung. Kathryn fand sich im Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte wieder. In der Halle waren nur wenige Menschen. Braxton führte Kathryn zu zwei Admirälen.

„Haben Sie schon gehört? Schrecklich", sage der eine gerade.

„Ja, was für ein Verlust. Haben Sie sie gekannt?", fragte der andere.

„Wir sind uns ein paar Mal begegnet, aber ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich sie persönlich kannte."

„Wer konnte das schon? Diese Frau schien ja nur aus Pflichterfüllung zu bestehen."

„Manche sagen, dass sie nie wieder wirklich im Alpha-Quadranten angekommen ist."

„Da ist was dran."

„Ihre ehemalige Crew wird es hart treffen. Ich habe nie erlebt, dass eine Mannschaft ihrem Captain so dermaßen ergeben war."

„Ich auch nicht. Man kommt immer wieder darauf zurück, diese Frau hat Unglaubliches geleistet."

„Deshalb ist ihr Verlust für die Sternenflotte umso schlimmer."

„Vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, dass ihr Opfer sinnlos war. Hätte sie noch eine halbe Stunde gewartet, wäre Captain Chakotay mit der Verstärkung vor Ort gewesen."

„Sie hat irgendwann aufgehört, anderen zu vertrauen, sagt man. Angefangen bei den Bürokraten hier im Hauptquartier …"

„… wer kann ihr da einen Vorwurf machen? …"

„… dann ihren eignen Leuten und schließlich noch nicht einmal mehr ihren alten Vertrauten von der Voyager."

„Es hat schon etwas von einer Tragödie – die größte Heldin der Sternenflotte und so ein sinnloses Ende…"

„Sie sagen es – und dann auch noch an Weihnachten!"

„Tragisch, tragisch – trotzdem ich wünsche Ihnen ein schönes Weihnachtsfest. Grüßen Sie Ihre Frau."

„Dankeschön, Ihnen auch frohe Weihnachten und viele Grüße an die Familie."

Kathryn war während des Gesprächs leichenblass geworden. Obwohl kein Name gefallen war, konnte sie doch nicht daran zweifeln, über wessen sinnloses Opfer die beiden da eben gesprochen hatten.

„Ich war es. Sie haben über mich geredet", stellte sie tonlos fest.

„Wer sonst?", fragte Braxton zynisch. „Schließlich dreht sich doch bei dieser kleinen Veranstaltung alles um Sie! Aber lassen Sie uns hier nicht sinnlos rumstehen. Weiter geht's."


	22. Zweiundzwanzigster Dezember

**22. Dezember**

Kathryn und Braxton fanden sich auf dem Ehrenfriedhof der Sternenflotte wieder. Vor ihnen ragte ein gleichermaßen pompöses wie scheußliches Grabmal auf. Kathryn nahm all ihre innere Kraft zusammen um den Schnee von Messingplatte zu wischen. Auch wenn sie ahnte, wessen Name sie dort finden würde, traf die unbarmherzige Wahrheit sie doch wie ein Keulenschlag.

Kathryn Janeway

Vizeadmiral

2335-2380

„Zu kurz, viel zu kurz", schoss ihr durch den Kopf als sie die Jahreszahlen verinnerlichte.

Auf dem Sockel des Grabmals lag eine einzelne dunkelrote Rose. Fragend sah Kathryn Braxton an. Der wies auf den verschneiten Weg, wo sich nun zwei Frauen näherten. Graue Haare und Runzeln im Gesicht wiesen darauf hin, dass nicht nur Jahre, sondern Jahrzehnte vergangen waren. Doch auch ohne die klingonischen Stirnwülste und die Borgimplantate hätte Kathryn B'Elanna und Seven sofort erkannt.

„Er war schon da", stellte die ältliche Seven of Nine fest.

„Was erwartest du?", fragte die nicht minder alte B'Elanna. „Seit über 40 Jahren kommt er jedes Jahr hierher, um ihr eine Rose aufs Grab zu legen."

„Er konnte sie nie vergessen", sagte Seven nachdenklich. „Zu schade, dass ich damals nicht erkannt habe, was zwischen den beiden war."

„Du warst zu jung", sagte B'Elanna.

„Unreif trifft es wohl besser", bemerkte Seven und Kathryn hörte die bittere Note, die in diesen Worten mitschwang. „Es hätte alles anders kommen können – wenn …"

„… wenn du es damals besser gewusst hättest", nahm B'Elanna ihr ungeduldig das Wort aus dem Mund. Kathryn hatte das Gefühl, dass diese Diskussion schon oft geführt worden war. „Wenn Harry weniger schüchtern gewesen wäre oder Chakotay weniger einsam oder der Captain einfach nicht so verdammt starrköpfig. Seven das hat doch keinen Sinn." Jetzt war B'Elannas Stimme weich geworden. Kathryn fragte sich, wann in den hinter ihnen liegenden Jahrzehnten die beiden Frauen wohl zu Freundinnen geworden waren.

„Bedauern ist irrelevant", sagte Seven mit einem bitteren kleinen Lachen.

„Wir alle bedauern, dass es so gekommen ist." B'Elanna wies auf das Grabmal. „Sie war der beste Captain, den wir uns nur wünschen konnten. Und für mich war sie einer der wichtigsten Menschen meines Lebens. Ohne sie…" B'Elannas Stimme schien für einen Moment zu versagen.

„Ich weiß", Seven legte die Hand auf B'Elannas Arm. „Sie hat uns zu dem gemacht, was wir sind."

„Manchmal denke ich, wir hätten nie aus dem Delta-Quadranten zurückkehren sollen", sagte B'Elanna gedankenverloren. „Wir haben nie bemerkt, dass die Mission ihr ganzer Lebensinhalt geworden war und dass sie den verloren hat, als wir wieder im Alpha-Quadranten waren. Wir waren alle viel zu sehr mit uns selbst beschäftigt…"

„Du hattest Miral", sagte Seven.

„Natürlich. Jeder von uns hatte einen guten Grund, sich erst mal um sich selbst zu kümmern. Tom und ich hatten unser neugeborenes Baby. Tuvok war krank, du warst damit beschäftigt, dich überhaupt an ein Leben im Alpha-Quadranten anzupassen …"

„… und er war mit seinem Borg-Mädchen beschäftigt." Wieder diese unheimliche Bitternis in Sevens Stimme. „Eine Affäre, die von vorneherein zum Scheitern verurteilt war."

„Du hast seine Unterstützung gebraucht in dieser Zeit", sagte B'Elanna sanft. „Und sie hat immer so stark gewirkt, so als ob sie niemanden bräuchte. Vermutlich war sie auch noch stolz auf sich, als sie sich für dieses Himmelfahrts-Kommando entschieden hat. Die Pflicht über alles."

Kathryn war schockiert. Über Jahre hatte sie es als ihr vornehmstes Ziel angesehen, ihre Pflicht zu erfüllen und ihre Crew nach Hause zurück zu bringen und dabei schien das für die beiden Frauen nur von untergeordneter Bedeutung zu sein. Gleichzeitig war sie seltsam berührt. Vierzig Jahre hatte B'Elanna gesagt, war ihr Tod nun her und trotzdem trauerten die beiden offensichtlich immer noch. Nein, sie trauerten nicht nur, sie waren voller Reue über vergebene Chancen und ungelebte Leben.

Kathryn warf einen erneuten Blick auf die rote Rose. Seit vierzig Jahren, jedes Weihnachten… Auch wenn keine der beiden Frauen seinen Namen ausgesprochen hatte, wusste Kathryn, dass es eigentlich nur einen geben konnte.

„Chakotay." Ohne es zu wollen, hatten ihre Lippen das Wort geformt. Kathryn schloss die Augen.


	23. Dreiundzwanzigster Dezember

**23. Dezember**

„Chakotay."

Kathryn bemerkte auf einmal, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Wieso lag sie auf einmal auf dem – nein, nicht auf dem Boden, das fühlte sich an wie ihr Bett. Kathryn schlug die Augen auf und sah über sich die vertrauten Konturen der Fenster unter denen sie nun schon seit fast sieben Jahren geschlafen hatte.

„Computer, Licht!"

Tatsächlich, sie befand sich wieder in ihrem Quartier auf der Voyager. Kathryn sprang aus dem Bett und sah sich um. Ihre Uniform hing immer noch so über dem Stuhl, wie sie sie vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit achtlos abgelegt hatte. Auf dem Esstisch stand immer noch die Tasse mit dem Rest Bouillon. Alles wirkte so normal – und andererseits auch so anders, neu und wunderbar. Dort war das Sofa, auf dem sie vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit erst Seska, dann James T. Kirk vorgefunden hatte. Kathryn war fast zum Tanzen zumute. Es war der Morgen des 24. Dezembers und sie konnte noch alles ändern. Es war doch der 24.?

„Computer, welches Datum haben wir nach San Francisco-Zeit?", fragte sie.

„Der 24. Dezember 2377."

Es war also tatsächlich wie bei Dickens alles in einer Nacht geschehen. Oder war überhaupt etwas geschehen? Kathryn überlegte kurz, ob sie Harry nicht nach temporalen oder anderen Anomalien suchen lassen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Dieses Geheimnis wollte sie gar nicht lüften und Harry Kim sollte sich lieber mit dem Doktor und Seven auf seinen Auftritt vorbereiten.

„Joy to the world", summte Kathryn leise, als sie unter der Schalldusche verschwand. Sie hatte heute noch viel zu tun.

Auf dem Weg zum Kasino sah Kathryn in die überraschten Gesichter etlicher Besatzungsmitglieder. Kein Wunder, es war schon lange her, dass Kathryn sich so glücklich und zuversichtlich gefühlt hatte und sie gab sich keinerlei Mühe, ihre gute Laune zu verbergen.

„Last Christmas  
>I gave you my heart…"<p>

Wieder wurde ausgerechnet dieses Lied gespielt, als Kathryn das Kasino betrat. Neelix stürzte auf sie zu.

„Captain, welch unerwartete Freude, entschuldigen Sie, Computer Musikprogramm…"

Neelix konnte sich offenkundig nicht entscheiden, ob er sie zuerst angemessen begrüßen oder die Musik beenden sollte.

„Lassen Sie es gut sein, Mr. Neelix. Ich bin nur hier, um Ihnen zu sagen, dass es mir eine Freude sein wird, an Ihrer Party heute Abend teilzunehmen."

Kathryn musste lachen, als sie Neelix verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Ich habe gehört, es soll selbstgebackene Brownies geben", sagte sie vertraulich. „Ich möchte, dass Sie mir eine extra große Portion reservieren."

„Selbstverständlich", krächzte Neelix.

„Und dann habe ich gehört, dass Sie bei Ihren Planungen die Kokosmakronen für Fähnrich Wildman vergessen haben", sagte sie streng und weidete sich an Neelix immer entgeisterterer Mine. „Buchen Sie die dafür notwendigen Replikatorrationen von meinem privaten Konto ab."

Kathryn ließ ihren immer noch schockstarren Moraloffizier im Kasino stehen und machte sich auf den Weg zur Brücke. Nur mit aller Willenskraft konnte sie den für einen Captain angemessenen Gang beibehalten. Ihre Beine schienen ein Eigenleben entwickelt zu haben, wollten hüpfen und tanzen. Es war Weihnachten und alles war wunderbar.


	24. Vierundzwanzigster Dezember

**24. Dezember**

Im Nachhinein fragte Kathryn sich oft, was ihre Besatzung an diesem 24. Dezember wohl von ihr gehalten haben mochte. Jedenfalls war sie sehr dankbar, dass niemand auf die naheliegende Idee gekommen war, sie auf ihre geistige Gesundheit untersuchen zu lassen.

Den ganzen Tag verbrachte Kathryn in einem Zustand freudiger Erregung. Besuchte Neelix, Naomi, Icheb und die anderen beim Plätzchenbacken und naschte ein wenig Teig, wies den Lieutenants Carey und Ayala einfach so zusätzliche Sprechzeit mit dem Alpha-Quadranten zu und war im allgemeinen so gut gelaunt, dass sowohl Chakotay als auch Tom Paris ihr immer wieder verwunderte Blicke zuwarfen.

Am Abend verwendete Kathryn ungewöhnliche Sorgfalt auf ihre Toilette. Sie hatte kurzzeitig überlegt, noch schnell ein Gegengeschenk für Chakotay zu besorgen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Was sie ihm zu geben hatte, war so oder so immateriell.

Als Kathryn das Holodeck betrat, war alles genauso wie sie es in der vorhergehenden Nacht gesehen hatte, die große altenglische Halle, der Weihnachtsbaum, die Tannengirlanden und Jenny Delaney unter ihrem Mistelzweig.

„Captain!", Naomi Wildman stürzte auf sie zu. „Ich bin ja so froh, dass Sie gekommen sind – und wir haben Ihre Brownies extra zur Seite gestellt."

Naomi zog sie hinter sich her. Kathryn lachte.

„Um nichts in der Welt hätte ich mir das entgehen lassen wollen", sagte sie.

Naomi strahlte sie an. „Nicht wahr? Und Neelix meinte, Sie würden vielleicht nicht kommen, aber ich wusste gleich, dass das Humbug war."

„Humbug", murmelte Kathryn in sich hinein. In der Tat.

„Sie sehen so schön aus heute", plapperte Naomi weiter.

„Danke, du aber auch", lachte Kathryn. „Was für eine tolle Schleife."

„Die habe ich zu Weihnachten bekommen", verkündete Naomi stolz. „Meine Mom meinte zwar, das sei nur eine Geschenkschleife und nicht für die Haare gedacht ist, aber ich finde sie trotzdem schön."

„Ich auch", ließ sich hinter den beiden eine tiefe Stimme vernehmen. „Man kann zweifellos sagen, dass hier die schönsten Frauen des ganzen Quadranten zu finden sind."

„Danke, Commander", sagte Naomi errötend und trat den Rückzug an.

„Die schönsten Frauen?", fragte Kathryn neckend. Ein kurzer Blick in die Runde hatte ihr verraten, dass Seven of Nine noch nicht eingetroffen war.

Chakotay nickte. „Sie sehen heute ganz besonders strahlend aus, Kathryn."

„Danke, Chakotay."

„Bis heute Morgen hatte ich befürchtet, dass Sie nicht an dieser Feier teilnehmen würden."

„Ich hatte es auch nicht vor. Aber heute Nacht erschienen mir die drei Geister der Weihnacht und haben mich bekehrt."

„Tatsächlich?"

Kathryn sah, dass Chakotay ihre Worte für eine Metapher hielt und genau das hatte sie auch beabsichtigt.

„Tatsächlich", bestätigte sie schmunzelnd.

„Und was haben sie Sie gelehrt?"

„Dass auch ein Captain neben aller Pflicht nicht die Menschlichkeit vergessen darf und", Kathryn holte tief Luft. „dass auch ein Captain Gefühle haben und danach handeln darf."

„Auch ein Captain im Delta-Quadranten?", fragte Chakotay.

„Gerade ein Captain im Delta-Quadranten!"

Über die nachfolgende Weihnachtsfeier wurde später noch oft gesprochen und es bildeten sich unzählige Legenden. Sind bereits an jenem Abend die großen drei Worte „ich liebe dich" gesprochen worden oder erst in der Nacht darauf? Ich kann es nicht sagen. Fest steht jedenfalls, dass Commander Chakotay den ganzen Abend den Blick nie von seinem Captain wandte, dass er Seven of Nines Darbietung von „Amazing Grace" kaum Beachtung schenkte, während Kathryn nie das Gefühl hatte, dass ihr ein Lied mehr aus der Seele gesprochen hätte*, dass die beiden jeden einzelnen Tanz miteinander tanzten und überhaupt seit jenem Abend in jeder Hinsicht unzertrennlich waren. Fest steht ebenfalls, dass man ab diesem Zeitpunkt sagte, wenn Menschen die Kunst besäßen, gut Weihnachten zu feiern, so müsse man sie bei diesen beiden suchen.

Und Seven of Nine? Die störte das überhaupt nicht, denn sie verbrachte den Großteil des Abends an Harry Kims Seite.

Als die Uhr Mitternacht schlug, blieb um Kathryn alles hell, kein Captain Braxton tauchte auf, um sie in eine dunkle Zukunft zu entführen. Kathryn legte ihren Kopf an Chakotays Brust und flüsterte:

„Frohe Weihnachten!"

* * *

><p>Frohe Weihnachten euch allen, die ihr bis zum Ende dabei geblieben seid!<p>

Zum Ende?

Hmmm, vielleicht hat der ein oder andere schon entdeckt, dass diese Geschichte noch nicht auf „abgeschlossen" steht. Es könnte sich also lohnen, morgen nochmal vorbei zu sehen – vielleicht hat das Christkind für die braven Leser ein Bonus-Kapitel gebracht...

* * *

><p>* Amazing Grace<p>

Amazing grace, how sweet the sound,

That saved a wretch like me!

I once was lost, but now I am found,

Was blind, but now I see.

'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear,

And grace my fears relieved;

How precious did that grace appear,

The hour I first believed!

Through many dangers, toils and snares,

I have already come;

'Twas grace has brought me safe thus far,

And grace will lead me home.

Übersetzung

Unglaubliche Gnade, wie süß der Klang,

Die einen armen Sünder wie mich errettete!

Ich war einst verloren, aber nun bin ich gefunden,

War blind, aber nun sehe ich.

Es war Gnade, die mein Herz Furcht lehrte,

Und Gnade löste meine Ängste;

Wie kostbar erschien diese Gnade

Zu der Stunde, als ich erstmals glaubte!

Durch viele Gefahren, Mühen und Schlingen

Bin ich bereits gekommen;

Es ist Gnade, die mich sicher so weit brachte,

Und Gnade wird mich heim geleiten.

Quelle: wikipedia


	25. Fünfundzwanzigster Dezember

**25. Dezember**

„Gib doch zu Grandma, das war alles geschwindelt", sagte das kleine Mädchen herausfordernd.

Die alte Dame lächelte ihre Enkelin liebevoll an. Die roten Haare hatte sie eindeutig von ihr geerbt, während die zarten Stirnwülste darauf hinwiesen, dass in der Ahnenreihe der Kleinen wohl auch etliche Klingonen zu finden waren und das Temperament sich wahrscheinlich auf beide Seiten zurückführen ließ.

„Ich bin ein Admiral der Sternenflotte", sagte sie streng. „Und ein Admiral der Sternenflotte schwindelt nicht, Alex."

Das Mädchen legte ihre Stirn in Denkerfalten.

„Aber es gibt keine Geister!"

„Tatsächlich? Wenn du das sagst…"

„Das sagen alle!"

„Dann muss es wohl stimmen", sagte die alte Dame ernst. „Jedenfalls haben sich die wichtigsten Ereignisse in meinem Leben immer an Weihnachten zugetragen. An diesem besonderen Weihnachtsfest sind dein Grandpa und ich zusammengekommen."

„Und seit dem hast du Weihnachten immer deinen Rosen-Kamm im Haar", ergänzte Alex und verging sich dabei an der großmütterlichen Frisur.

„Ganz genau", stimmte diese zu. „Ein Jahr später haben wir Weihnachten schon im Alpha-Quadranten gefeiert und dabei haben dein Grandpa und ich uns dann verlobt und wieder ein Jahr später an Weihnachten ist deine Mama auf die Welt gekommen – und das war vielleicht das größte Wunder von allen."

„Ich glaube eher, das größte Wunder von allen wäre, wenn wir den heutigen Abend überleben", lachte die junge Frau in der Uniform eines Lieutenant Commanders, die eben mit zwei Winterjacken in der Hand das Wohnzimmer betreten hatte. „Komm Alex, Grandpa Tom und Grandma B'Elanna warten schon seit über 20 Minuten an der Schlittschuhbahn auf uns und du weißt doch, wie wenig Grandma B'Elanna die Kälte mag."

„Oh, ist es schon so spät?" Die alte Dame warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Du hättest etwas sagen sollen."

„Und dich in deiner Geschichte unterbrechen? Dazu höre ich selbst sie viel zu gerne. Bis heute Abend, Ma!"

„Bis heute Abend, ihr zwei!"

Schmunzelnd beobachtete die alte Dame, wie ihre Tochter und Enkeltochter sich hastig auf den Weg machten. Plötzlich wurde sie von hinten umfangen.

„Ich höre die Geschichte auch immer gerne", murmelte es in ihr Ohr. „Obwohl du mir verboten hast, Jean-Luc zu fragen, ob er sich an irgendetwas erinnert."

Die alte Dame wandte ihr Gesicht nach oben.

„Und warum magst du die Geschichte?", fragte sie neckend.

„Weil sie so endet, wie jede gute Geschichte enden sollte: Mit einem Happy End, einem Kuss, mehreren Hochzeiten und sie lebten alle glücklich und zufrieden bis ans Ende ihrer Tage."

„Ein Kuss? In dieser Geschichte kam kein Kuss vor", lächelte die alte Dame.

„Tatsächlich? Dann sollten wir das unbedingt nachholen!"

Nach einer Weile löste sich das alte Ehepaar langsam voneinander. Hand in Hand gingen die beiden nach nebenan ins Wohnzimmer und begannen den Baum zu schmücken, mit roten und goldenen Kugeln, Strohsternen und echten Kerzen – wie es bei Janeways immer schon Tradition gewesen war.

* * *

><p>AN: So nun war es das wirklich endlich und endgültig. Ich bedanke mich bei allen, die mir und meiner kleinen Geschichte durch die Advents- und Weihnachtszeit gefolgt sind und hoffe, ich konnte sie euch ein wenig versüßen. Besonders lieben Dank natürlich an alle Reviewer!<p>

Eine Bitte hätte ich an die Nicht-Reviewer (ich weiß, dass es euch gibt): Wenn ihr es bis hierher geschafft hat, dann hat euch die Geschichte doch ein kleines bisschen gefallen. Bitte lasst mich wissen, dass ihr sie gelesen habt! (Zählt auch immer noch als gute Tat und sollte zumindest Bonuspunkte beim Osterhasen bringen!)

Ähmm wirklich und endgültig? Eine Frage ist ja noch offen: Erinnert Picard sich? Die Antwort findet ihr in meiner kleinen Geschichte „Nightmare before Christmas".


End file.
